


The Definition of Insanity

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talon really didn't want to go to college at all, but necessity demanded. When he meets his roommate Malzahar, things take a turn for the strange. College AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Firsts

The second he met his roommate he knew he hated him. Talon didn't even want to shake hands with him, but it was obvious the Peer Adviser was waiting for them to say something to each other.

“Talon,” He finally forced out, putting out a hand.

His roommate stared at his hand. Literally, just looked at it before cocking his head and replying with, “Malzahar.”

“Well, if you guys need anything, my name is Irelia and I live on the first floor,” She turned and walked away, clearly glad to escape the situation.

Malzahar watched him with keen observation until Talon turned himself away, annoyed. Talon set up his side of the room in complete silence, never looking back. When he turned around, he discovered Malzahar was on his bed, asleep. Nothing was unpacked for him, literally the two boxes he had brought just in a corner untouched.

Fantastic, Talon thought in a huff. He left the room after a few minutes of wondering what else he should be doing and toured the campus.

When he got back after a few hours, the other boy was still there, and still asleep. Same position; he hadn't moved, half-curled near the edge of the bed. The boxes were already making him angry for reasons he couldn't truly place.

He went to take a shower in the falling light.

 

At around ten, having nothing better to do, Talon decided to call it a night. He got under the covers, shut off the light and promptly fell asleep.

It was maybe two hours that a light hit his eyes. Given, it wasn't a bright light, just a flickering glow, but it was an undesired light.

Malzahar was awake, at the desk that was on his half of the room and writing furiously, three candles on his desk for light.

“What are you doing?” Talon whispered, annoyed.

“Writing,” He continued on.

He turned over and tried to ignore the furious scratching noise and the flickering light. It was easier than he would have thought, the sound continuous, the flickering light strangely comforting.

 

In the morning, Malzahar was gone. Talon wondered if he had a class first thing or not. The two boxes were still there, the top one opened. Obviously, the notebook and candles had been in that one, as they alone were on his desk.

He was urged to open the journal, but as soon as he put his hand towards the book, the door opened. Malzahar's eyes fell upon his hand, so close to the journal and he looked to Talon with a furious glare.

“Don't touch my stuff.”

“I was just wondering what you were writing last night.”

Malzahar was across the room, grabbing the journal and shoving it into his bag. Looking at him, Talon wondered where he had gone, because it wasn't to shower, that was obvious. Also, he hadn't changed clothes since the night previous.

A true moment of horror washed over him; what if this guy didn't bathe? The stench would be overwhelming. The thought froze him to the spot as Malzahar glared at him once more and left the room.

 

Classes were boring, and though he had tested out of all the lower level Computer Science classes, they wouldn't let him go above three thousand level courses in opt outs. So here he was, in Programming three thousand level, bored out of his mind. _It's a free A_ , he tried to tell himself, drawing people being stabbed to death in his notebook. This was as close to hell as he ever wanted to get.

The rest of the courses were equally as boring to him. He had worked very hard to get as many credits as possible in high school, really only wanting the degree because the company he had interned at told him he couldn't go as high in the company as he wanted without one. Talon's goal was to be done with college in three years.

As a Sophomore upon entry, he was willing to bet it shouldn't be too hard.

 

The semester drug on and on to Talon. There was a class on being a successful college student that was required, regardless of entry status, and that was what almost broke him. Have fun, but not too much fun. Make a plan, do this, do that. The teacher droned on and on with examples of stupid shit he had done back in his day. Talon sat at the back of the class class, one page covered in so much ink of stick figures being murdered that it was mostly entirely black.

“Do something new this weekend and write a three page essay over it! Due Monday,” The teacher rattled off the assignment. Talon broke the pen in his hand in frustration; black ink got everywhere.

 

Back in the dorm, Malzahar was sitting on his desk, staring out the window. Not in the chair at his desk, but on his desk. This wasn't the first time he had come in and Malzahar was doing something weird. One day he had four stacks of dirt on his desk and was organizing them into smaller and smaller piles, furiously writing notes in his journal. The guy was practically nocturnal and it was rare that Talon didn't wake in the night with the candles burning, Malzahar writing something in that damned journal. If the candles were dark at night, it often meant that Malzahar just wasn't in the room. Talon had no idea what he was thinking at any given time.

“I should just ask what you do in your day to day and make that my paper,” Talon spoke, waving his hand at his antics. He sat down at his own desk and began to buzz through his programming assignments.

“What's your favorite color?”

Talon wasn't listening, the code flying from his fingertips, mind running through the assignment and calculating what else he needed to do for the following week.

Malzahar was right beside his ear now, “What's your favorite color?”

“Black. Please get away from me.”

The very light traces of someone touching his hair crossed Talon's senses, making him shiver slightly. When he turned ever so slowly, Malzahar was touching the very edges of his hair. “You have very nice hair.”

Talon couldn't stop the pained look that crossed his face, a fake smile on his face, “Uh, thanks, Malzahar. Can you go back to staring out the window now?”

But Malzahar didn't move, and up so close, Talon could see the handsome angles of his face, his eye color an unnatural, too clear, blue. “What are you working on?”

“A programming assignment.”

“It's not challenging though, you're bored with it.”

The thought that Malzahar had observed him enough to know when he was giving a hundred percent to something or not was a bit creepy. However, he really was bored of it already. Besides, the assignments weren't even worth ten percent of the grade. “Yeah, I'm bored.”

“Want to try something else?”

“What are you suggesting?” Talon could hardly believe they were even having a conversation. It had been half of the semester with barely any words between them. When Malzahar put his face into his hair, breathing deeply, Talon was even more surprised by what he said.

“Me.”

“What-”

“Let's have sex.”

“I'm straight,” He responded.

“You've always wanted to experiment though.”

Talon opened his mouth to deny that, but then closed it. It was true. He'd always wondered what it would be like to fuck a guy.

Malzahar moved his face back to where they could look one another in the eye. “Why not me?” He leaned forward and Talon did too, so they kissed.

Then Malzahar was crawling on top of him in his chair, kissing him again and again. Talon found the continual assault somewhat... endearing. That's when he turned his head to cease the kissing, feeling a strange wave of embarrassment.

“Talon?”

It was the first time he'd ever said his name. The sound of it was mesmerizing, so Talon turned back, “What?”

“Talon,” He said again, kissing him lightly before moving to kiss his neck. “Talon...” He whispered, enjoying the sound of the word and the reaction it received.

“M-Malzahar,” Talon uttered, when he nipped at his neck.

“Let's have sex,” Malzahar whispered again.

“Okay,” Talon replied. With a slight effort, Malzahar ambled off of him and gestured to the beds. Talon chose his own. Malzahar went to the drawer of his desk, pulled out a condom, a bottle of lube, and a purple scarf.

“What's the scarf for?”

He was already stripping out of his clothes after he set everything down at the edge of his bed; he had stopped listening. Talon didn't move as he got naked, mesmerized at how comfortable he seemed with his own body. Once he finished he was smiling brightly and Talon just let himself stare a second.

“Why didn't you undress?” Malzahar's smile faltered ever so slightly.

“Oh,” Talon began to pull off his hoodie and undershirt. Then he stood and shimmied out of the rest of his clothes before sitting back down. Clearly Malzahar took a moment to run through something in his head, before pushing him back onto the bed. Which he followed by snagging his wrists and wrapping the scarf around them.

“Why are you-” Talon began, but Malzahar looked down at him with a smile.

“Trust me.”

“Hard to trust a guy who you don't know...”

“My favorite color is purple,” Malzahar said, as if it answered all the questions Talon would have ever had. His wrists were tied to the headboard in a swift motion. Then there was a hand at his thigh pushing his legs apart.

“Malzahar?” Talon started again, but then Malzahar's mouth was on his cock, bobbing up and down. “Ahn-” He moaned against the sensation. Malzahar had no trouble taking him deep into his throat and was really consistent with his actions. It was incredible.

When the first slick finger touched his asshole, Talon jumped in surprise.

“Okay?” Malzahar asked, looking to him for permission.

The sun had fallen and those eyes seemed to pierce him through the darkness. “Y-yes, just go slow.”

And slow he went, the finger back at his anus as Malzahar went back to giving Talon the blow-job. Obviously experienced, his finger hit the right spot almost as soon as it was truly inside with very little prompting, getting Talon to moan aloud fairly quickly. He felt when the second finger joined it, but other than the additional pressure it didn't hurt. Getting really close to the edge, Talon began to writhe and moan.

“I'm going to fuck you now,” Malzahar said, again looking to his face for the okay. Both sensations stopped simultaneously and Talon moaned in protest. Malzahar tore the condom open, slid it on, opened the lube and poured it over his penis, rubbing himself quickly to ensure he was well coated.

And then he had Talon's legs over his shoulders and was pushing himself in slowly. Talon let out a sighing breath as he was entered.

“Talon,” Malzahar moaned once he was fully in. A shudder ran through Talon's whole body.

Using the same hand he had used to lube himself up, Malzahar stroked him at the same time as he thrust. He never missed rubbing against his prostate with each thrust. Beyond stimulated, Talon was moaning and writhing against his bonds.

Malzahar continued to call his name, only driving him closer and closer to the edge.

“T-Talon, Talon,” His pace picked up as he went. Talon came in a shout of pleasure, Malzahar following moments after. He caught the edge of the condom as he pulled out, which he discarded in the trashcan behind the bed. But his eyes were already on his hand and the ejaculate on it. Taking it to his mouth, he licked it all off. Then he went to Talon's stomach and cleaned off what was left there. Talon gasped at the wet tongue on his stomach, but didn't protest.

He undid the scarf at that point and Talon flipped it around his neck and pulled him down on top of him. Malzahar seemed surprised now, especially when Talon hugged him.

“You liked it?”

“Obviously, Malzahar.”

“I'm glad,” Malzahar responded quietly. “It was my first time.”

“It, what?” Talon tried, loosening his grip on Malzahar significantly.

“I read a couple of books and wanted to try it.”

“Malzahar, you're fucking kidding me right now.”

“Malz.”

Talon was finding Malzahar really frustrating in this moment, especially as the afterglow faded. “Ugh, can you please talk like a normal person?”

“Call me Malz. It's a nickname. I like it.”

“Okay, Malz.”

Malzahar kissed him, “Talon.”


	2. Seconds

Malzahar didn't stay in his bed all night, and to be fair, Talon didn't even know when Malzahar had left the bed. Talon had drifted off fairly quickly after their conversation, Malzahar toying with his hair and whispering his name. The next morning, the room was empty.

Talon wrote up a bullshit essay for his class and went to the grocery store to pick up some snack food. His sisters had called and wanted to meet up this weekend. He looked forward to seeing Katarina and Cassiopeia. They all shared a dark sense of humor and had a horror movie lined up for Saturday night.

“How's school going?” Katarina asked, looping an arm around his shoulder in a half-hug.

“It's awful and boring as fuck.”

Cassiopeia laughed, “Anyone cute?”

Talon shrugged, “My roommate's not bad.”

“You gonna fuck him?” She continued the questions.

“Not everyone needs to follow in your footsteps, Cass,” Katarina replied pointedly. Cassiopeia stuck her tongue out in response.

It was refreshing to be out with his sisters; sure, he'd been adopted, but this was his true family. The three even laughed on cue when someone tripped in front of them. These were his people.

 

After the movie, Talon returned to the find the room still empty. He shrugged, and played a few rounds of video games on his laptop. Feeling a bit cooped up, he decided to go for a walk, the campus perfectly quiet at night.

As he walked between the buildings down the main corridor, he spotted Malzahar. In the fountain, soap and clothes floating in the water.

“What are you doing?” Talon asked as he approached.

“Laundry,” Malzahar was sitting in the water, scrubbing the clothing.

“You're going to get arrested.”

Malzahar looked up to him as if the thought was entirely alien to him.

“Look, get out of the fountain. I'll pay for you to use the laundromat, let's just go.”

When Malzahar stood out of the water though, Talon realized he was entirely naked. Talon was pulling off his coat to hand to Malzahar lightning fast. “Why are you naked?” He hissed, handing the coat to Malzahar.

He didn't take the coat, “My boxers needed washing as well.”

“Take the coat, grab your stuff, let's go.”

Talon had to force the coat on him, zipping it up to cover Malzahar's genitals. Malzahar slowly gathered up the floating clothing items and stepping from the fountain.

“It's freezing out here,” Talon grumbled, now without his coat in mid-November.

“You shouldn't have given me the coat.”

“I can't let you walk around in wet clothing and I sure as hell am not letting you walk back to the dorm naked. Come on.”

“You're so nice, Talon.”

He bristled to the compliment, “Whatever, psycho.”

 

Talon went straight to the laundromat, aware that the people there would be few and far between at this hour. He threw everything in a machine and started it before taking Malzahar back up to their room.

“I'll wash the coat tomorrow,” Talon pulled some of his clothing from his closet, before tugging Malzahar in the direction of the showers.

Malzahar smiled at the contact between them, lacing their fingers together. When he got to the shared showers at the end of the hall, he entered the stall with Malzahar. He bent to unzip the coat, then stood, sliding his coat off of Malzahar, leaving him naked once more. As soon as he stood though, Malzahar wrapped him in a hug, kissing him.

“I love you, Talon.”

Talon's breath caught at that, “We do not know each other well enough for you to say that.”

“I know that you're nice,” He nipped Talon's neck. “And you're taking care of me, so I love you.”

“Were you raised by wolves?” Talon grumbled, pushing Malzahar back. He started the water and pushed Malzahar under the shower. “Just wash yourself and let's go to bed.”

Malzahar sang quietly as he bathed, Talon surprised at the timber of his voice. When he finished, he spread his arms wide as if he expected another hug. Talon wrapped a towel around him instead. “Get dry first.”

As soon as he was dried off, he did hug Talon, holding him close. “When the apocalypse comes, I hope they kill you last.”

“Get dressed, Malz, and try to stop talking like you're as crazy as you act.”

At the sound of the nickname, Malzahar dressed quickly. He looked almost presentable in Talon's clothing. Talon sighed. “With a haircut, you could almost pass for normal.”

Malzahar leaned forward, sniffing his hair deeply, “You have long hair and you pass for normal.”

“Uh, I am normal,” Talon concluded, heading back to their room. There was no further conversation until the door of their dorm clicked shut. Malzahar locked it.

“No, you aren't,” Malzahar took a step forward, brushing the back of his hand down Talon's face. “Everyone else knows better than to be nice to me.”

Talon stood stock-still, unafraid. “You don't scare me, Malzahar.”

“I know,” He took a kiss, smiling. “You're the first and I love you.”

Neither said anything for a moment before Malzahar put his face next to Talon's ear, “Care to take my virginity?”

Talon shuddered, “If what you said last time was true, I already have.”

He took Talon's hand and put it to his ass, “You know what I mean.”

They kissed, Talon squeezing his ass hard. “Do I have to tie you up?”

“No, if you don't want to.”

“Not really,” Talon pushed him in the direction of the bed. Malzahar sat on the bed and watched with curiosity as Talon crawled over him, kissing him, then trailing kisses down his neck. The silence that met all his actions was somewhat disconcerting though.

He pulled at Malzahar's shirt, and Malzahar lifted his arms and let him take it off. Talon prompted him to lay down on the bed, and continued kissing down his torso. Malzahar's breathing hadn't even changed.

“This isn't doing it for you, is it?” Talon queried, sitting back on Malzahar's thighs.

“Oh, I thought you would just fuck me.”

“Even you gave me a blow-job before outright fucking me.”

“Oral is sex...” Malzahar looked like he was trying to process a great deal of information, all of it coming up with a blank.

“Most healthy people don't fuck another person if they aren't excited and wanting it, too,” Talon pointed out.

“I want you to fuck me,” Malzahar nodded.

Talon put a palm against his forehead. “You've masturbated before, right? What do you do when you masturbate?” He moved as Malzahar began to tug his pants down, before tossing them aside. Then he sat up, spread his knees apart, sitting on his heels and gripped his dick.

“Alright,” Talon moved behind him, and rubbed up and down his torso with his hands. Malzahar began to stroke himself slowly, obviously enjoying this a great deal more. Talon kissed his neck, finally earning an appreciative noise from Malzahar. Then he gently took Malzahar's hand from his dick and began to rub him there with his hand.

“Talon,” Malzahar moaned.

“Mm?” Talon nipped at his vertebrae as Malzahar shuddered. “Let me get the lube.” He pulled it from the drawer, Malzahar watching his movements with desire now. Talon stopped to undress, trying to make it as much of a show as possible. He opened a condom and slid it over his dick, walking back to the bed.

“You look best naked,” Malzahar was still on his knees.

“Bend over,” Talon ordered, positioning himself behind Malzahar again, as Malzahar did as he said. He kept one hand on Malzahar's dick, pumping him slowly as he opened the lube with the other hand. Talon poured a bit of the lube down Malzahar's crack, before sweeping some onto one finger and pushing inside. Malzahar let out a short gasp.

“Okay?”

“Yes, Talon.”

He listened to make sure he was hitting the right place before adding another finger. Malzahar let out a strangled sound that almost sounded like a growl.

“That's an appreciative noise, right?”

“Put another in,” He pushed against Talon's fingers. Talon did as he asked, Malzahar groaning loudly. “Another...”

“Do you want me to fist you or fuck you, Malz?”

He paused as if he was thinking for a minute, “Fuck me.” Malzahar looked over his shoulder and smiled back at Talon.

Talon pulled his fingers out and lubed his own dick, then entered Malzahar. He kept his hand around Malzahar's dick, stroking him with his rhythm. Then he felt Malzahar drop to one elbow, putting his hand over Talon's.

“Harder,” Malzahar said, guiding Talon's hand. Talon gripped him harder and kept stroking. Malzahar did not remove his hand, letting it move in tandem with Talon's.

Talon continued to pound into Malzahar until he felt him ejaculate onto their hands. He sped up and with a few more thrusts, climaxed as well.

As he began to pull back, he held the condom's edge and slid out of Malzahar. After he threw it away, Malzahar had turned over and was looking at him expectantly. His eyes moved to Talon's hand, then up to his face once more.

“Aren't you going to eat it?”

“Hadn't planned on it...” Malzahar grabbed Talon's hand and put it into his mouth, sucking on his fingers. He held out his hand with the cum on it for Talon. With a shake of his head, Talon refused.

Malzahar cleaned his own hand off when he finished Talon's. Then he reached out to Talon, toying with the hairs near his face. “I want to keep you.”

“Seriously, Malz. Try to knock off the creepiness.”

He pulled Talon by the back of the neck on top of him in the bed. “I love you,” Malzahar whispered near his ear, holding him tightly. Talon shook his head, but hugged him back; there was a purr of happiness from Malzahar. “You're so nice,” Malzahar uttered sleepily.

“Yeah, yeah, go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I hope everyone is okay with my characterization of Malzahar. I read his lore and yeah... He strikes me as pretty out there. I had fun writing this, so I hope you all will enjoy it, too. Thank you for reading!


	3. Pact with the Devil

The next morning however, Malzahar was still in his bed. Wrapped around him, holding him quite tight. He looked so peaceful and gentle in asleep; it was eerie.

Talon tried to move and discovered that Malzahar's grip was no joke.

“Malzahar, wake up, I've got to pee.”

Malzahar pulled him in tighter.

“Malzahar! Wake up!”

Nothing seemed to work. Talon attempted to thrash, but it was useless. Malzahar asleep was entirely dead weight. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself; then he felt Malzahar's morning wood on his thigh and was done with this.

“Come on, wake up, Malz...”

Bright blue eyes met his own; a sleepy smile drifted across Malzahar's face. “Good morning.”

“Yeah, yeah, good morning. Let go, I need to pee.”

Malzahar let him go, and Talon pulled on some boxers before exiting the room to rush to the bathroom. It was as he was washing his hands that Malzahar entered the restroom. He apparently didn't think boxers were a necessity. Since it was early on a Sunday morning and most of the other people left for the weekend, Talon tried not to protest the action too much.

“We have got to work on your...” Talon searched for the word, “Presentation? Can you be trained to be socially acceptable?” Malzahar wasn't listening as he relieved himself in the urinal. He left the bathroom at the same time as Malzahar, letting him walk close behind him in case someone came through.

When the door to the dorm room swung shut, Malzahar hugged him from behind. “I love you,” He whispered against his ear.

“Can you stop saying that?”

“Yes,” He rubbed his face in Talon's hair. “I love you.”

Talon felt himself getting annoyed again, “Will you stop saying that?”

“Do you want me not to say it?” His hands were sliding down into his boxers. Whatever Malzahar had read clearly matched up with what Talon liked, because he found himself getting excited from his gentle touches.

Or maybe it was the head. Just thinking he might get oral from Malzahar again made him harden.

“Y-you shouldn't say stuff like that to people you don't know,” Talon was moaning as Malzahar slowly pumped his dick.

“But I do know you,” Malzahar continued, one hand stroking Talon, the other fondling his balls. “I know you better than you know yourself.”

“Seriously creeping me out right now,” Talon said, grabbing Malzahar's hip to stabilize himself. His knees were going weak.

“Why, Talon?” He kissed Talon's neck now, sucking there, earning another groan from Talon. “I would never hurt someone I loved...”

“Not what I w-was implicating,” He threw his head back onto Malzahar's shoulder, breathing desperate, his legs were screaming. “I-I can't keep standing with you doing this.”

“Then fall. I'll catch you,” His hand moved faster now, and Talon came, muscles tensing in his pleasure. He felt himself falling, but true to his word, Malzahar had him under the arms. Pulling him over to the bed, he slid off Talon's boxers and cleaned the cum from his dick.

The attention however, was getting Talon interested again. Once clean though, Malzahar sat back and looked up to Talon.

“I'll give you head any time you want, just don't make me stop saying how I feel.”

For some reason, this admission made Talon feel guilt; also, the head really was that good. “Fine, Malz. Just try not to say it in public... Or too often.”

Malzahar smiled, and it looked less innocent than ever before, “You're so nice, Talon.” Talon wondered what pact with the devil he was making. Then Malzahar put his mouth over his dick and he forgot everything else.


	4. Shopping around

Things continued to be their usual unusual for the next few weeks leading to finals' week. Talon needed to pick a few things up at the store before the weekend ended, and Malzahar asked to go along.

It was a bit less than a ten minute drive to the place Talon wanted to go, so he decided to strike up a conversation as they drove.

“Since I haven't asked, how are classes going?”

Malzahar didn't respond, cocking his head to the side and squinting.

Talon sighed, “Are you passing your classes?”

“Oh, yes. I am.”

This admission surprised Talon a bit, considering he never saw Malzahar study or do anything whatsoever. Unless fucking him or writing in that notebook in the middle of the night counted. His answer also drove his curiosity to pry further.

“Passing with what for a grade?”

“A.”

“In all your classes?”

“I have attended all my classes, turned in all my assignments, and aced all my exams,” Malzahar turned very slowly to look at Talon. “Why are you surprised?”

They were pulling into the parking lot now, so Talon chose a spot and put it into park, “I just never see you study, is all.”

“I don't. No need. Just read the book,” Malzahar watched Talon. “You don't study either.”

Talon shrugged, “Touché.” He undid his seat-belt and got out. Malzahar followed suit.

The store was generic in every way and for some reason, the office supplies were all the way in the back. Going through the clothing section was a short-cut, so that's exactly what Talon did. Malzahar caught his arm as he moved through the racks though.

“You should try this on,” He was standing in front of a long, sleek coat. “With these,” Malzahar was suddenly moving through the clothing section, grabbing pieces of what was clearly an outfit in his mind.

He pushed the items into Talon's arms and nodded at him.

“Malz, this isn't what we came-”

Malzahar kissed him quickly, then began to push him in the direction of the changing rooms. Talon gave up, and walked to the dressing rooms.

“How many items?”

“Three,” Malzahar answered.

The lady smiled at the two of them, and Malzahar smiled back. It was frightening how normal his smile appeared. They went into the stall together without a complaint from her.

Then Malzahar waited, gesturing for Talon to change. With an exasperated sigh, Talon began to strip out of his clothes, picking up the pieces Malzahar had chosen.

A well-fitting pair of black jeans, a dark blue shirt with a hood, and of course, the long black coat, with its sharp ends. To say the look suited him was an understatement; it could have defined him. He checked himself out while Malzahar tugged the hood out from under the coat and put it over his head.

“Now you don't have to leave your bangs in your face. You can hide your eyes this way.”

He was surprised Malzahar knew this about him. Talon was always trying to avoid people's gazes, to dodge having to look people in the eye. Malzahar smiled as he watched Talon think through what he'd just said. Then he was kissing him.

“But don't hide your eyes from me, Talon,” He pushed the hood off once more, brushing through Talon's hair, kissing him. Then he was sliding his hands up Talon's shirt.

“Malz, this isn't the place-”

“The door is locked. The store lady thinks we're cute. It's fine,” He was pressing his face against Talon's neck now. “Besides, I want to fuck you now.”

“There is no way you are fucking me raw,” Talon growled lowly.

“Then just go down on me,” Malzahar responded, kissing his jaw before kissing him on the lips. He was undoing his pants as he spoke, pulling his dick out for Talon. He had moved back enough for Talon to look him in the eye; his eyes were mesmerizing.

“You owe me,” Talon declared, kneeling down. He looked up and added for emphasis, “When we get back to the dorm.”

“Anything you want, Talon.”

“I'm going to make a list,” He uttered, before taking Malzahar's penis into his mouth. A little moan escaped Malzahar.

“Anything, Talon.”

As he began to gain speed, Talon heard footsteps outside the stall. He froze, but felt Malzahar's hand against his head, holding him still as he continued to thrust.

“Everything okay, boys?” It was the lady from the counter.

“Yes, ma'am, thank you,” Malzahar's voice was perfectly clear, as if he wasn't thrusting his penis into another man's mouth. Her footsteps retreated. The only cue other than the cum in Talon's mouth that he had climaxed, was the sharp intake of breath, and sudden forceful grip on Talon's hair. He tucked himself back into his pants and was kneeling himself before Talon could decide whether to swallow or spit.

He kissed him, swapping spit and cum between their mouths. Malzahar took most of it from him, swallowing it without a word. There was something unsaid from the smile Malzahar gave him now.

“You should buy the outfit,” Malzahar stood and exited the booth, striding to the front of the place and smiling at the woman. Though he had no idea what about, the two were talking now. Talon changed clothes and carried the three pieces out. Just in time to see Malzahar get passed a small sheet of paper; likely with the woman's phone number.

They walked to the office supply aisle and Talon picked up the paper his printer needed as well as some miscellaneous other junk. At the checkout counter, he impulsively grabbed some mints and gum. Malzahar chuckled at his choice.

In the car, Talon shredded open the mint package and popped three into his mouth. Then he turned to Malzahar, “Did you get her number?”

“Yes.”

“You gonna call her?”

Malzahar turned very slowly to Talon, cocking his head in defiance. “What if I said yes?”

“I don't care,” Talon put the car into drive and headed them back to the campus.

“Yes, you do.”

“Malzahar, I really don't.”

“You just switched to using my full name.”

“What?” They were at a stoplight, so Talon turned to see Malzahar's face. His eyes were shining in that way as if he had just discovered some grand secret.

“You just switched to using my full name. You do too care,” The light changed.

At the campus, Malzahar attempted to hand Talon the paper. Talon didn't move to take it.

“I made you jealous.”

“Shut the fuck up, Malzahar.”

Malzahar withdrew his hand, then shredded the paper into tiny bits, throwing it into the air to let it confetti down over him.

“I love you, Talon. Let's go upstairs and you can make that list for me.”

Talon sighed, and exited the car. He did after all, have a list already in mind.


	5. Dreams/Reality

Upstairs, Talon reloaded his printer with paper and let it print out his assignments for various classes.

“Come here,” Talon demanded, pulling one sheet from the package and grabbing a pen. Malzahar walked over and stood beside him, when Talon pointed at his desk chair. “Grab a seat.”

He pulled his chair over to Talon and sat side-by-side him at his desk; Malzahar pressed his hands into his thighs like a little kid about to be given a gift.

“As I only want to have to write this list once, I expect you to understand what I'm putting down. Okay?”

Malzahar nodded, before laying down into Talon's lap, butt still on his chair, feet in the windowsill. “Okay, Talon.”

Talon looked down at him, shook his head once and began to write. “We are not repeating what happened at the store, ever. Sex is for private locations only.”

He frowned, “It was private. The door was locked.”

“I can narrow it down to sex is only for where and when Talon specifically wants it to be.”

“If that's what makes you happy,” Malzahar's hands were carefully touching his hair, his brow furled in a frown.

“I don't mind you initiating, though,” Talon tapped the pencil to his chin. “For now, let's say dorm room only.”

“I want you more often than that.”

“You said you'd do anything.”  
Malzahar looked at Talon, they stared at one another for a solid moment, then Malzahar nodded very slowly. “Anything, Talon.”

It was hard to break his gaze, “Dorm room only, then.” He wrote it down now.

“No more public nudity, either,” Talon added that to the list without consulting Malzahar. Ever so slowly, Malzahar was sliding up his shirt. Talon jumped a little at the first light kiss there.

“I love you so much, Talon,” He was mumbling quietly.

“If I tell you stop saying or doing something, you stop without question,” Talon was looking down again, pen still poised over the paper, Malzahar pausing in his action to look back up to him.

“Let me still say I love you.”

The staring match was on again. Malzahar sitting up slowly, bringing his face directly in front of Talon's. “Let me still say I love you,” He was kissing Talon, it was intense and desperate. “I already promised you head whenever you want. Please, don't make me hide how I feel about you.”

“Fine, but if you say it in public, it will be the last time.”

“Thank you, Talon,” He trailed his hand down Talon's chest, tracing his dick in his pants. Talon had begun writing, but was distracted by the subtle touch. “Let me fuck you. You can add more to the list after.”

“Shouldn't I fuck you since I gave you head at the store?” Talon was already hardening to the dedicated strokes.

“No, cause you like it better when I top you.”

It was hard to argue that; Malzahar was pretty much fantastic at all things sex related. Talon tried to stick to his guns and took a breath in to argue. But then there was a hand down the back of his pants, rubbing back there at the same time.

“I bet I can get you begging for it,” Malzahar whispered on his neck, biting him ever so softly there.

“Malz-” Talon began to disagree, but the finger had arched and was now entering him slowly. “Ah,” Talon tipped forward, so Malzahar pushed his finger in further. His finger rubbed against his prostate and Talon was biting his lip hard to not moan. Malzahar's other hand was pressing against his penis, fondling and rubbing him through his clothes.

“Tell me what you want, Talon.”

It was involuntary that he pressed his crotch into Malzahar's hand, the chair and desk keeping him from really moving either way. Malzahar nibbled his ear, “Name it, Talon. Anything.”

He was going to cum in his pants at this rate, so Talon finally found his voice, “S-stop taunting me.”

Malzahar ceased moving, finger still in his ass, hand still rigid on his crotch. It was more infuriating than before.

“Then fuck me, Malzahar.”

“Of course, Talon,” He pulled his hand from his pants, kissing him, pushing his chair back towards the beds. Malzahar somewhat unceremoniously tipped Talon into his bed from the chair, climbing on top of him.”Undress,” He kissed him, then turned to go grab their supplies from his drawer, removing his clothes at the same time. Talon followed suit. Malzahar had the scarf and was readying to tie up Talon's wrists, when Talon spoke again.

“No.”

“No?”

“No, fuck me without it.”

“If you insist, Talon,” He was smiling, letting it fall to the ground beside him. Malzahar opened the lube and grabbed Talon's leg, tugging him onto his side. He poured lube down his ass around his anus but with little regard for where the excess ended up. Then he dumped lube on his dick and was inside in one thrust.

Talon shouted, to which Malzahar responded with a laugh, “Shhh...” And began to thrust. Malzahar's hand was around Talon's dick now, pumping him hard and fast. His hands were untied, but Talon felt more out of control in the situation than ever before. He gripped the sheets as Malzahar slammed into him, seeing stars on every thrust. Nothing but his pleasure seemed to exist here.

“Don't forget to breath,” A voice from far away seemed to say. When he climaxed, his full body reacted, ejaculating harder than he had ever before. Talon couldn't have told you when Malzahar came; he was still panting even after Malzahar let him go, removing the condom to throw it away. Malzahar was lying beside him, moving his hair from his face when he finally had enough air in circulation again to be able to pay attention to anything else.

“Are you okay?” Malzahar's voice sounded so strange, like he was legitimately concerned.

“I'm fine.”

He was quiet for a moment, “You should really let me use the scarf. It reminds me to not be so rough.”

Talon rubbed his forehead now, Malzahar kissing his hand. “But it felt good, didn't it, Talon?”

He didn't feel like responding; it was obvious by the blood still pulsing hotly in his veins, the afterglow still riding in his body, that yeah, he'd enjoyed it. Talon leaned forward and Malzahar happily cut the distance and kissed him.

“I love you, Talon. I'll love you forever, if you'll let me,” He had his hand behind Talon's ear, holding him so tenderly. His eyes however were wild and dangerous.

The printer pinged. It needed to have its paper refilled. Malzahar got up and took care of it, then he helped organize Talon underneath the covers. He snuggled around Talon, but was careful to hold him in such a way that if he needed up, he wouldn't need to wake Malzahar.

“It's okay if you don't love me, Talon,” Malzahar whispered into his ear.

Talon let out a long sigh, feeling sleep overwhelm him. Malzahar mumbled something further as he too, fell asleep. He had the strangest dreams, some form of an arena where someone else's war was fought with toy soldiers. But the toys were actual people, who fought again and again. Talon met Malzahar on the battlefield, only Malzahar's feet never touched the ground. Blades flew from his hand, but Malzahar manipulated some energy that nullified his actions. Malzahar summoned creatures from a void that swarmed over to him, trying to kill him.

“I'll try to make it quick, Talon,” Malzahar was saying, voice sorrowful, purple energy below Talon's feet, drawing him down, down...

A cold sweat covered his body when he awoke in the night. Malzahar's eyes connected with his, the shining blue strangely amplified in the candle-lit room. “Nightmare?” Malzahar asked, kneeling beside Talon's bed.

“It was just a dream,” Talon answered, sleep already calling him back.

“Of course, Talon,” Malzahar kissed him on the forehead. “Go back to sleep.”


	6. Developments

It was Malzahar who woke him the next morning, “You need to wake up, Talon. You have class.” He was fully dressed, his backpack on, expression intensely patient.

“What time is it?” Talon grumbled, muscles sore, feeling like he hadn't slept at all.

“I woke you in time for a shower before your class. You've got about thirty minutes.”

The amount of effort it took Talon to get out of bed felt immense. Malzahar helped him up with a smile, letting his hand linger on Talon's arm. As soon as he was on his feet, he already felt more steady and balanced.

“I have to go to class, Talon. Will you tell me about your dream when I get back?”

“What dream?”

Malzahar's face dropped, “The nightmare? You woke up from it last night...”  
Small details from it began to flow into his mind, but they were scattered. “I don't really remember it.”

His jaw clenched in anger, and Talon could feel his muscles contract in the hand that was still on his arm. Malzahar's eyes had a deadly sheen, and the anger was clearly directed at Talon; he took a shaky breath in, and smiled again.

“Maybe you'll remember more while you're in class,” Malzahar let go of his arm. “Try to remember more,” He brushed an unsteady hand through Talon's hair, leaning forward to kiss him. “I love you, Talon. See you after class.”

Talon watched him leave, still feeling the strange residue of Malzahar's anger. He pulled on his boxers and rushed to the shower. Time was ticking away.

 

When classes were over, Talon returned to the dorm. Malzahar was staring out the window, notebook held tight in his hands. This time he was on his back, head tilted backwards to see through the glass. Talon was quite literally in his face before he noticed he was there.

“Talon,” He said in a sigh, as if awakening from a dream. Talon kissed him, unable to stop himself; it felt so natural. Malzahar was smiling from ear to ear.

“Did you remember any more of your dream?” Malzahar questioned, grabbing a pen and sitting up on the table. Talon took his desk chair for his seat.

“Why do you want to know?” Talon had remembered a bit more, but it was mostly strange images and tense emotions.

“Please, Talon. Please tell me what you remember.”

“I don't know, there was some war thing going on? I was part of it and you were there, too. Your feet never touched the ground though, which was weird. Also, your eyes actually glowed, instead of,” Talon paused to look at Malzahar's face. “Whatever it is that they do now. I think in the end, you killed me.”

Malzahar set both the notebook and pen down beside him, then cupped Talon's face, bringing his own very close to Talon's. “Were you scared? Did I say something to you?”

“I, what? I don't remember... I woke up as I was falling.”

He shook his head and closed his eyes very slowly, then he turned his head slightly and kissed Talon. “I love you, Talon. You know I love you, right?”

“You say it all the time,” He replied sarcastically and shrugged, though it was awkward with someone holding his face.

“I mean it, Talon. I'll always mean it,” Malzahar scooted further to the edge of the desk, kissing down Talon's neck. “You're so nice this time, Talon. I got so lucky.”

“You're doing that thing where you talk crazy and I have no idea what you're saying.”

“It's fine, Talon. It's all fine. Anything you want this time. Anything.”

“Half of the time it's like you're just talking to yourself. So I'm going to just start making assumptions about what you're saying. I want a blow-job, then I want to fuck you into the bed to make up for last night.”

“Anything,” Malzahar muttered against his neck, sliding off the desk, pushing the chair back enough so he could get under the desk and between Talon's legs. He unzipped Talon's pants, and pulled his dick loose from his boxers. Malzahar used his mouth to get Talon hard, licking and kissing his length. Once he was fully interested, Malzahar began to take him deep into his throat.

“Malz-” Talon put his hand into Malzahar's hair, unsure what else to do.

“You can pull my hair if you want,” He said, kissing the tip of Talon before going back to pumping him in and out of his throat. Talon's grip tightened ever so slightly and he felt the groan of pleasure from Malzahar vibrate through his dick. He let his teeth brush Talon's penis gently and Talon rocked back in the chair, an involuntary moan from his mouth. Talon could feel Malzahar's smile.

He pulled the fistful of hair in his hand and Malzahar moaned again, speeding up his actions. Talon climaxed, throwing his head back past the chair. Malzahar swallowed then kissed his tip.

“Oh, Talon,” Malzahar rubbed his legs tenderly, setting his head on Talon's thigh. “I love you.”

“Get on the bed,” Talon whispered, catching his breath. “Prep yourself for me.”

The tremor of excitement that went through Malzahar was hard to miss. He even turned the chair Talon was in slightly towards the bed so he could see easier. Malzahar took off all of his clothes, dropping them all to the floor in heap. His smile was so sincerely happy; when he laid back on the bed, his own lubed finger in his ass, Talon felt his heart rate rise. Maybe there was something wrong with him, too.

It was worse when Malzahar started to moan his name. That got him up from the chair, peeling off his own clothing to join Malzahar. As he crawled over, Malzahar pulled him down into a hug.

“Fuck me, Talon,” Malzahar breathed into his ear, releasing him once more. Talon slid on a condom, poured some lube on his dick and pushed in slowly. “No,” Malzahar growled. “Fuck me, Talon.”

Something snapped in Talon and he was pounding into Malzahar with all his might. He laid across Malzahar, still thrusting but also biting and sucking the nape of his neck to bring a bruise. Malzahar's voice was all laughter and moans; Talon loved the sound. When he climaxed, Malzahar grabbed his face, kissing him, forcing him to moan into Malzahar's mouth.

“Will you stay with me while I jerk off?” Malzahar asked. Talon was nodding in agreement, sitting back some to let Malzahar reach, quickly disposing of the condom. Below him, Malzahar pumped himself with his right hand, hard and fast, eyes closed, biting his lip hard enough to bring blood. “Talon, I-” Malzahar came in a jerk of pleasure. But Talon had moved to be close to his hand as he came. He licked Malzahar's cum from his dick and hand.

“Try not to hurt yourself next time,” Talon pointed directly at his lip, face unyielding.

Malzahar licked the blood from his lip and nodded in understanding; his eyes were glossed in a way that almost looked like he would cry in happiness. “Talon, I love you,” He held a hand out; Talon took it, allowing him to pull him to the bed, hugging Talon tightly.

Talon brushed his hands through Malzahar's hair; it had become a gesture he found comforting, so he did the same for Malzahar.

“Talon, I'll figure it out, okay? I'll make it all okay,” Malzahar was mumbling holding Talon close.

“Just get some rest, Malzahar. I don't even know what you're talking about...” He smiled, and Malzahar kissed him.

Malzahar had drifted off, Talon kissed him gently on the forehead before settling down to sleep himself.


	7. Dreaming

He stood over a dead body, eyes shifting to the left as another attack flew at him. Bullets soared across the field towards him; a purple wall appeared between him and the oncoming onslaught. Malzahar was at his side. They didn't speak, only quickly moved to eliminate the target.

Talon felt his speed hide him, his opponents' eyes searching to find him, unable to locate him. Just as soon as he dropped his blades into his opponent, Malzahar opened a portal below, finishing the enemy off.

“I like us best as a team,” Malzahar said, smiling down to Talon.

Talon didn't respond, looking up to the floating man at his side as they rushed forward to attack the tower in front of them.

“Are you as good with your blades out of the rift? Or is it all your summoners' skill?”

The taunt irked Talon; he threw a blade into the enemy male trying to sneak up on them. Voidlings rose from the ground and swarmed the man, his shouts in an angry southern accent. The two finished him off with ease.

“You'd never see it coming.”

Malzahar's laughter echoed in the field as the towers came down. The rush of victory pulsed in his veins. A chain grabbed him, jerking him back; Malzahar was shouting something...

Talon awoke to an empty bed. Malzahar was at the window, his journal open at his side, hands pressed against the glass.

“Malzahar?”

He turned, tears streaming down his face. “Malz, what's wrong?”

Wiping his eyes, he crawled back into the bed with Talon, holding him close. Malzahar pushed his face into Talon's hair and took a deep breath, “Tell me about your dream.”

“How do you know I had a dream?”

“Please,” Malzahar said so quietly. “Just tell me about it.”

“It was the same place as before, but this time you were on my team,” Malzahar let out a shaking sigh of relief, Talon continued. “We had defeated two of our enemies and you... Were mocking my abilities?”

“No, never mocking,” Malzahar shook his head, correcting in the same small voice. “Complimenting. Admiring.”

“I stopped one ambush attack, but there was a second, a chain...”

Malzahar made a small anguished sound. “You didn't make it through it, did you?”

Talon was quiet for a while, “It was a dream. That's where it ended.” He found himself petting Malzahar's hair, his other hand rubbing circles on his shoulders. There was something so intensely natural about this that Talon couldn't place. “Why do you care so much about my dreams?”

He shook his head, burying his face onto Talon's chest, “Don't stop telling me about them, but I can't say right now, okay? Please? Please understand.”

“Okay, Malz. I understand.”

“Talon, I love you. I love you so much.”

“I know, Malz,” Talon could hear Malzahar's breathing slow, muscles relaxing. He held him close and went back to sleep as well.


	8. Fall Break

Malzahar was still in bed with him the next morning, but he was awake, eyes staring into the distance just beyond Talon. His eyes were haunted. It sent a tremor of fear through Talon.

The movement brought Malzahar back to the present, “Good morning, Talon.” The hickey at his neck had really bruised, and Talon felt two competing waves of emotion; guilt, because he had hurt Malzahar and pride, because he had marked what was his. Malzahar smiled, as if he could read what was going through his mind.

They stared at each other, before Malzahar broke the silence. “When do you leave to go back to the DuCouteau's homestead?”

Talon found his wording strange, but answered it all the same. “I have a test late Friday evening, so I'll be leaving Saturday morning.”

He nodded, paused as if thinking about something, then nodded again. “Can I see you over the break?”

His first instinct was to downright refuse, but his eyes fell again to the hickey on his shoulder. _It'll heal before you see him again... I don't want it to.._. “Where?”

Malzahar's face broke into an overjoyed smile, “Here! Or, at their house? Your sisters usually adore me!”

“When did I ever tell you about my sisters?”

“I overheard you on the phone,” his reply was almost too quick.

“I'll talk to them. I mean, Marcus won't be there the whole time, so we can see.”

“Thank you, Talon!” He hugged him. “Can I see your cell phone?”

Talon pulled it from the charger behind him and handed it to Malzahar. Malzahar punched in his number, pausing twice as if he couldn't remember it. When he finished, he hit dial and waited.

Malzahar's phone didn't ring. He cursed quietly under his breath, and punched a different number. This time his phone did ring.

“Text me, okay? I'll be free the whole break, anytime.”

“What about your family?”

His expression darkened, “They'll... be fine.”

_They probably don't get along_ , Talon decided. The guy was bat-shit crazy, after all.

“So, when are you leaving?”

Again, Malzahar seemed to be fishing for answers, “Same as you.”

“Okay...”

There was that strange silence that sometimes fell between them. It was so close to a comfortable silence. Something just always felt out of place.

“I have class,” Malzahar said finally, standing. Talon looked over his body; beautifully tanned and toned, his skin reflected perfectly against his pale eyes. The purple mark on his neck altered a clean canvas. The attention made Malzahar smile.

“I love you, Talon. I'll see you after class.”

Talon smiled and went back to sleep.


	9. Time to go

The test on Friday was stupid and Talon really lamented having to even take it. A computer science course with a written final; what the hell.

When he got back to the dorm, Malzahar was in his bed, curled under the blankets. “You have your own bed, you know.”

“But it doesn't smell like you,” Malzahar replied, words muffled by the covers. It took effort to disentangle him. “Join me?” He was naked underneath the covers; Talon tugged off his clothing and joined him.

Malzahar purred, pressing his warm body against Talon's cold one. It was after all, snowing outside. He was pressing his face into Talon's hair happily, holding him close.

“If you have any dreams while I'm not around, call me okay? I'll always answer.”

Talon let out a snort, “Okay, Malz.”

“I love you, Talon. Want a blow-job?”

“Hah, yeah.”

Malzahar kept Talon covered, but snaked down underneath the covers. The first warm wet sensation across his dick made him jump slightly. Though he couldn't see him, Talon heard Malzahar's little chuckle. He kept up the licking and rubbing, until Talon was stiff and wanting. Malzahar kept a hand at the base of his penis and began to suck him off. Groaning and gripping the sheets, Talon tried not to writhe too much. A warm finger nudged his ass, so Talon lifted himself, letting Malzahar slip it inside.

“M-Malz-”

“Mm,” Malzahar hummed around his dick, earning another moan from Talon. He added another finger, guiding them against his prostate. Talon came in a gasp, pulling off the bed in his orgasm. Lifting the covers to see Talon, Malzahar smiled from between his legs.

“Good?”

Talon nodded twice, “Get up here.” He obeyed, wrapping himself around Talon once more.

“If somebody... were to ask about us, what would you say?” Malzahar questioned, twirling Talon's hair through his fingers.

“I don't know what I'd say...” Talon looked to Malzahar's face. “Depending on the person, I'd probably just say my roommate. If I liked the person, I might mention I was fucking you, but that's it.”

“Okay... I love you, Talon.”

He sighed, “You're growing on me.”

“You don't have to love me back, Talon. But I'll always love you.”

“You're weird,” Talon kissed him on the head. “Goodnight.” They held one another, and Talon let sleep claim him.


	10. First meeting

A different man was introducing himself to Talon, one he didn't recall meeting before... In either his dreams or reality.

“I see you've gotten close to Malzahar. I wouldn't recommend it.”

“Don't recall asking for your advice.”

“I speak for your safety, Talon.”

“When I feel I can no longer take care of myself, I'll come to you first.”

The man was very silent for a moment, “Don't get too close to him. I owe him something that cannot be easily repaid. I wouldn't want you to get involved.”

Talon squinted, but didn't respond. He turned and walked down the hall.

 

The dream shifted and he was but wasn't himself in that he was less the version of himself on that battlefield arena and more normal. Closer to the Talon of this reality.

He was running. Running fast. Malzahar wasn't here. Where was Malzahar? His thoughts were racing.

“You aren't as fast here, Talon,” The man from earlier had a glowing blade covering his hand. He didn't seem to be running at all. Talon felt confident for a moment that he would escape.

They were face-to-face in a breath; his blade went straight through his stomach. Blood spewed from his mouth. Now he could hear Malzahar; too late, far too late.

He pulled his blade from him, letting him drop, turning to face Malzahar.

“I'll get him to the void next time, Malzahar. Then we can stop playing this game.”

Malzahar's scream of anguished fury echoed in his ears as he awoke.

 

He gasped as he awoke, sitting up quickly, still experiencing his dream's phantom pain, waking Malzahar as well.

“What was it? What happened?” All traces of sleep were already gone from Malzahar's voice, his eyes frantic.

Talon rubbed his stomach, looking down to see he was still intact, still whole.

“Talon,” Malzahar had his hands now, taking them away from checking his entirety. “Tell me what you saw.”

“There was... another man. Not you this time, a man who...” Talon was breathless, heart racing. The fear from the dream had felt far more intense than the others and the terror still lingered. “He told me not to get close to you... Then there was another me... and that man killed me.” He gripped his head, his mind literally throbbing in agony.

“It's okay, Talon, it's okay. You don't have to tell me anymore,” Malzahar's voice was quivering. “Pay attention to me, Talon. Talon, look at me.”

Talon opened his eyes to focus on Malzahar's; tears were streaming down his face.

“Don't tell anyone else my name, okay? Never say my name to anyone else. I love you Talon. I'll do anything, just don't say my name to anyone else.”

His head hurt, and Malzahar's bizarre speech was making his head spin. “Malz, I can't do this right now.”

“That's fine. It's fine. Go back to sleep,” Malzahar was pushing him back down into the bed. “I'll fix it, Talon. I will keep you safe, I swear. I love you, Talon...”

The pain combined with how truly tired he felt had Talon asleep seconds after his head touched back to the pillow.


	11. Cuddles

Malzahar was sitting on the edge of the bed when Talon awoke. He felt really tired still and Malzahar's serious face was hard to comprehend. Also, Mazlahar's lip was bleeding again, his teeth still worrying the spot.

“Stop that, Malz,” Talon tried to say, his voice dry in his throat.

Malzahar froze at the sound and looked to Talon. “I love you, Talon,” His eyes were so far away, as if he were looking through Talon.

“Did you sleep at all last night?” He managed now, having swallowed a few times.

“Sleeping is worse than being awake. I don't like sleeping.”

Talon crawled over and draped himself around Malzahar, kissing his neck. “You should still sleep more.”

“You leave today.”

“Yeah,” He let his teeth graze Malzahar ever so slightly. Malzahar was despondent. “You don't want to have sex before I go?”

“I always want you, Talon,” Malzahar put his hand to Talon's head.

“Then let's fuck,” Talon whispered into his ear, biting him there. Malzahar quivered in anticipation now. It made Talon sigh, “Do I have to be rough with you for you to feel anything?”

“I'm sorry, Talon. It's easier to concentrate when it hurts.”

“That's kind of messed up.”

“I'm so sorry, Talon...” Malzahar's eyes finally seemed back in this world, turning his head slowly to the side so Talon could kiss him. It was passionate and desperate from Malzahar, Talon just trying to keep up. Talon ran his hands up and down Malzahar's body, finally gripping his hips and grinding against him.

“I'll get the lube,” He began to move, but Malzahar grabbed his hands.

“You don't have to.”

Talon grabbed Malzahar by the chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. “Yes, I do.”

Malzahar let him go, Talon pulling their supplies from the drawer. The scarf was in his hands. “Lay down, arms above your head.” He tied the scarf around his wrists, ensuring it was only tight enough to hold before tying it to the headboard. “Does it work the same way for you? If I tie you up, is it okay if I'm not rough?”

“I-” Malzahar opened his mouth to respond, the words dying in his throat. “Yes, Talon.”

“Good, cause I want sex, but I am not up to a full workout. I have to drive home after this, after all.” He kissed Malzahar's penis, giving him head while lubing his finger and pushing into Malzahar. He groaned, and Talon smiled around his dick.

A second finger was added, and Talon scissored to ensure Malzahar was well prepped. He sat on his heels before laying across Malzahar to kiss him. Malzahar kissed him in a far calmer manner now, letting his moans vibrate against Talon's mouth. They were grinding against each other, both breathing hard.

“Heh, I guess we've never made love before, huh?” Talon cradled Malzahar's face, admiring the flush across his cheeks. The bruise at his neck was already yellowing, trying to heal. He kissed it. “I'll add to this next time.”

“I love you, Talon.”

He swallowed, “I believe you, Malz.”

They stared at one another, Talon not breaking eye contact while he pushed his knees up, Malzahar moving them closer to his shoulders. Talon pushed inside of Malzahar, enjoying that sharp intake of air.

His thrusts were deep but not harsh, his pace fast and steady, but not frantic. Malzahar's voice was a series of moans below him, his name over and over again. Talon pumped Malzahar in time, gripping him only as hard as he would grip himself. Malzahar came first, clenching around Talon; his orgasm following shortly.

As he pulled out he realized he'd completely forgotten to use a condom, “Oh, shit.”

Malzahar shook his head, “It's fine, Talon. You're my first and only, you have nothing to worry about.”

Talon laid over Malzahar kissing him once more, “I got tested after my ex. I'm clean... Are we agreeing to be monogamous right now?”

“I would never have gone anywhere else.”

“You seem so much... Calmer, when you're tied up,” He twirled a finger through Malzahar's black hair; it some lights in gleamed almost purple. It was a pretty effect.

Malzahar nodded, lifting his chin to get another kiss. “Tell your sisters about me, let me come see you over the break.”

“I will,” Talon said with a laugh.

“But, please don't use my full name around anyone else, okay?”

“If you insist.”

“I do.”

Talon was quiet a while, before glimmers of the dreams he'd been having filtered through his mind. “Have we met before?”

“Not in this lifetime.”

He missed the implication of Malzahar's words and chuckled. Then he undid his wrists, “Let's go get cleaned up.”

They both grabbed some clothes and went to the showers.


	12. Welcome Home

Talon stood outside the DuCouteau's mansion, sighing under his breath. He loved these people, it was true, but he always worried they might one day regret letting him through their doors. He'd been passed around orphanages all his life, but his intelligence caught the eye of his sisters' while they were all in grade school together. After a test one day, Marcus offered to adopt him, if he agreed to it; Talon didn't even hesitate.

“Guess who's back?!” Cassiopeia shouted, opening the door and letting him in.

“Talon!” Katarina came running down the stairs, sweeping him into a hug. “How is our little wayward prince?”

“Talon.”

Talon quickly got Katarina off of him, nodding in respect to Marcus.

“How did classes go?”

“All A's, sir.”

“As expected,” Marcus was smiling. “Don't give him too much hell, girls.”

“No promises,” Cassiopeia replied.

The three moved to the entertainment room, Cassiopeia wanting to show off some new game system she'd purchased. They all sat on the floor and began to play.

“Guess what, Talon?”

“What, Cass?” He passed Katarina in the game, causing her car to tailspin off the road.

“I have a boyfriend.”

“Hah, congrats.”

“You're a douche,” Katarina grumbled, kicking Talon from where she was sitting. “You should show him a picture, Cass. Cause he's not cute in the least.”

“He is too cute! Besides, he has a huge dick and that's all that really matters.”

“TMI, Cass,” Talon crossed the finish line.

“How about you? Any progress with that roommate of yours?” Katarina blew up Cassiopeia's car, earning second place.

“Yeah, we're fucking.”

“Hell yeah!” Cassiopeia shouted. “I won the bet, Kat.”

“I'll pay you later. Will we get to meet him?”

“If you want...” He shrugged, Cassiopeia set up another round. “He's really fucking weird, though.”

“He is fucking you and you aren't exactly normal,” Katarina pointed out, swerving past him in the game. Talon punched her playfully in the shoulder. “Distracting me is cheating, you know.”

The banter continued for four more rounds.

 

At dinner, Marcus explained his plans for the holidays and listened to his family discuss their current happenings.

“Oh, Dad! I almost forgot! Can someone come over for Christmas dinner?”

“You're introducing him to Dad?” Katarina hissed under her breath, glaring at Cassiopeia.

“I don't see why not. Is this the boy you've been going on and on about?” Marucs replied.

“Yep, that's the one!”

“What's his name again?”

“Kassadin!”

Talon felt like he'd heard the name before but couldn't place it. The conversation moved on.

“While we're at, Talon should bring his friend from college, too!” Cassiopeia chimed on, wiggling her eyebrows to Talon and nudging Katarina.

“You've made a friend, Talon?” Marcus' voice betrayed his surprise.

“He's my roommate.”

“If you think he'd like to come as well, you're welcome to invite him.”

“I think he has plans...” Talon lied. He really wanted the chance to prime Malzahar with his sisters before he ever met Marcus. Maybe he should just never meet Marcus.

“Well, he's welcome any time, Talon. This is your home as well, after all.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Cassiopeia kept the conversation lighthearted throughout the meal.


	13. The Promise

Talon watched dumb horror movies all night with his sisters. They were always his favorite.

When he did finally fall asleep however, he dreamed once more of that alternate world.

Malzahar was there, eyes glowing, moving with him down a hall. Talon led them to a door and opened it without a word. There was some knowledge it was Talon's room; it was sparsely decorated, a dartboard full of blades was all that adorned the wall. Once inside, Malzahar dropped to his feet, pulling Talon close for a kiss.

“I hate them,” He whispered against Talon's mouth. “They have no right to touch you, no right to hurt you.”

“Malzahar, it's the league. I knew what it would be when I joined,” Talon kissed him again.

“Every death is real, whether you know it or not,” Malzahar's eyes were glowing, no noticeable pupil within them. The Talon of this reality found them enchanting; desirable. He tugged on Malzahar's waistband, directing him to the bed. “Of course, Talon,” Malzahar chuckled deeply.

Talon began to strip and it was a long process; belts, capes, blades of all forms fell to the ground. It took Malzahar far less time to undress, so once he finished, he sat on the bed and watched Talon.

“I love you, Talon.”

“I love you too, Malzahar,” The emotion echoed through him; it wasn't said lightly. He reached for Malzahar, their bodies entwining on the bed.

“I never want to be without you,” Malzahar whispered.

“I don't know how to make that happen,” Talon kissed him, trailing kisses down his neck.

“I do.”

Talon paused, cupping Malzahar's face, “How?” The sincerity in his question was so strong.

“If we promised one another on the void, it would last. It would echo throughout every reality. It wouldn't even matter if this world was destroyed. Our promise would last. The void is permanent.”

He nodded, “Show me how.”

The disorientation was terrifying. A shimmering purple light was everywhere, and Talon was unable to focus. He closed his eyes and turned his head, trying to escape the blinding light, feeling as if he were falling, falling...

Malzahar took his hands, “Keep your eyes closed.”

“Malzahar?” He gripped his hands, tight, clinging. Malzahar kissed him.

“I love you, Talon.”

The falling sensation faded, but the feeling that he was but wasn't on solid ground made him still feel uncomfortable. “Can I open my eyes now?”

“No, Talon. I don't want to lose you here.”

“I trust you, Malzahar,” Talon pulled forward again and Malzahar kissed him once more.

“I love you. I'll always love you, Talon.”

He felt something clench in his chest, like someone binding him inside. The sensation faded so quickly.

“I love you, too, Malzahar. I'll always want you.”

The void was fading now, Talon could feel it. Though he wasn't supposed to, something was just on the edge of his senses, so he opened his eyes one last time; to notice someone was watching. The man from the previous dream, the one with the blue gleam under his skin, mask over his mouth. He was watching. And though he was far away, Talon could sense his rage.

It was his room again. Malzahar pulled him close, kissing him passionately.

Talon spread Malzahar's legs apart, Malzahar passed him a jar of oil from the side table. He poured it over his penis and then very slowly entered Malzahar.

“Ah, Talon-”

Their pace was slow and deliberate, kisses, gentle touches, words of promise. Talon kept his neck near Malzahar, letting him suck there, bringing a bruise to the surface. He returned the gesture on Malzahar, nipping him there when he finished. When Malzahar came, he cried his pleasure aloud. “I love you, Talon-”

“Malzahar-” Talon came moments after, pulling him into a tight embrace. “I love you.”

Talon was awake, tears streaming down his face. Something was terribly wrong; something had gone terribly wrong.


	14. Coming to Visit

His phone beeped beside his ears; Malzahar was texting him.

“I love you, Talon.” This was from hours earlier.

“I miss you...” This was from about the time Talon had finally gone to bed.

“What was it about?” This text was from just now.

The feelings of love and desire, desperation to be near Malzahar, washed over him; his heart was racing. Talon felt for sure he was having a panic attack. He dialed Malzahar.

“What was it about, Talon?” Malzahar's voice sounded tired. The knowledge he might have been sleeping made Talon feel guilty.

“Us.”

“What did we do?”

“We... promised each other. In another reality... An other world... You could open a portal to another world.”

“The void. It's a subset of all realities. It's called the void.”

“Malz, what's going on?”

“I made a mistake, Talon. I'm trying to fix it, I am...”

“Just tell me what's going on, Malz. Please. I'm obviously involved. Just tell me.”

The phone was silent for a long time. “Can I see you? Can I tell you face-to-face?”

Talon closed his eyes, fighting the tired sigh that was rising. “Yeah, come over. You already know where I live, don't you?”

“... Yes, Talon. I can be there in about thirty.”

“Call me when you get here. I'll let you in.”

“I love you, Talon.” The line went dead.

 

Talon fell asleep in the time it took for Malzahar to get to his house. The phone buzzed several times before he answered it.

“How do I get in?”

“Did you park up front?”

“Park?”

“Ugh. Give me a second,” Talon rolled out of his bed and moved silently through the house. He undid the alarm system and opened the front door. Malzahar's shoes were caked in mud.

“You walked here?”

“How else would I have gotten here?”

“Take your shoes off,” Talon found Malzahar's constant round about way of speaking exasperating. But Malzahar did as he was told. He even carried them with him into Talon's room. Talon dumped a bag of stuff he'd bought recently onto the floor and handed the sack to Malzahar. Malzahar placed his shoes in the bag; Talon fished a pair of pajama pants from the dresser and put those into his hands, too. “Change. Those have to be cold,” He gestured at Malzahar's wet pants.

There again, was no question from Malzahar. He simply did as he was told, changing pants then dropping his backpack to the floor. Then he walked up to Talon and hugged him close, pressing his face into his hair. Talon returned the embrace.

“Tell me what's going on.”

Malzahar nodded quietly, entwining his hand with Talon's leading him back to the bed. They sat down side-by-side. It was some time before Malzahar could speak.

“This isn't the only reality that exists...” Malzahar began. “There's more than one version of me... and you.”

“The me in your dreams... is the template for all the other versions of me. I'm a seer,” Talon was giving him a look like he was crazy. “I can see all the realities. All at once. They're all happening, at the same time for me. For you, it's just in your dreams, and even then it's not a constant.”

He felt Malzahar's grip tighten around his hand; his other hand was balled in a tight fist, nails digging into his hand. “We fell in love in that reality. The reality where I am actually powerful, where I could use what I can see to actually be useful...” Malzahar's voice was growing angry. He took in a shaking breath. “We made a promise, a promise to love each other always. It echoed, as it was supposed to, through all realities. But we didn't make the same promise...”

Talon felt his head spinning. None of this was really making any sense. “How does any of this put me.. or you... in danger? Why do I keep getting these uneasy feelings after every dream?”

“That man, the one from your dream where you were chased down and killed, found out somehow about our promise. He hates me, because the me from that reality killed his daughter. She asked to be sacrificed. She wanted me to take her into the void. It removed her from all realities. She'll never exist anywhere.”

“You killed his daughter?”

Malzahar rolled his eyes, “We all kill each other in that realm. We kill each other again and again and again. The only difference is that I removed her from that cycle. So she wouldn't have to deal with the terror of that place. The magic destroying everything... She received the ultimate freedom.”

“But he disagreed?”

“Obviously,” Malzahar had opened his free hand, staring at the small crescents of blood he'd drawn. Talon took his hand and kissed it.

“So, he wants revenge?” Talon continued to hold his hand, preventing him from damaging himself further.

“Yes,” His voice was quivering. “He's chasing you...” He swallowed hard, “Throughout realities. He's killing you to punish me.”

“We can't stop him from traveling through the realities?”

“I have to know how he's getting here, how he's finding you, how to get into the void myself,” He reached down and dragged his backpack forward, pulling that journal he was always writing in. “We've all made attempts,” There were runes and characters filling the pages. Some were completely blacked out, but Talon couldn't have told you what any of it was about. “Every time one of us gets close, we end up losing you...”

Talon took the notebook, flipping through the pages. “Is there any way I can help?”

“Dream,” Malzahar brushed a hand through his hair, leaning in to kiss him.

Talon pulled Malzahar closer, pulling him down into the bed. “I love you, Talon.”

“I love you, too,” They embraced, sleep was calling him back.


	15. Home Alone

What woke Talon in the early afternoon was his sister, banging on the door.

“Wake up, Talon. We've got to go to the store before it closes,” Katarina was shouting, before opening the door. “Wake up, you-”

Her eyes moved over Talon to the arm draped over his waist. She couldn't see who it was attached to, but her eyes had already widened significantly.

“No way,” She was already smiling sinisterly.

“Please don't go tell Cass-” He didn't get to finish as she bolted from his room. “Fuck.”

Malzahar was just waking up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked so cute, Talon could hardly believe it. Snatching a kiss, he got up and closed the door, sticking his chair beneath the handle. At least they couldn't just barge in now.

“Talon, open the door,” Cassiopeia was knocking now, using her most persuasive voice.

“Just go to the damn store without me, I'll explain later.”

He could hear them both giggle, but they left. His phone buzzed.

“Dad left early this morning, so the house is yours until this evening. I can't wait to see him in person!” It was followed with several hearts, smiley faces, and something Talon supposed was a dick and an anus? Emoticons were never his forte.

But Malzahar was reading over his shoulder. “Cass is the best.”

“Does Cass exist... in that world as well?” Talon found tried to not find it creepy how familiar her name sounded from Malzahar. Like someone addressing an old friend.

“You wouldn't recognize her, but yes. Katarina, too. And Marcus. Sometimes I meet some of the other people from the League as well in these realities.”

“These?” Talon was trying to clamp down on the part of him that was shouting for him to run from the crazy person.

“Yes, these. There's more than one reality. But only one void,” He had sat up in the bed and Talon realized now he was naked. The cover had slid from his shoulder, down to his waist, pooling just at his hips. He was breathtaking.

Before even realizing it, he was leaning forward, kissing Malzahar, a hand cupping behind his head. Malzahar chuckled into the kiss, and the sound reminded him of his dream; his chest tightened. The love his other self had for Malzahar was so strong and unshakable. It made him wonder what the promise had done to the Malzahar in front of him, if he felt this way without the promise of love returned from Talon.

Especially when here, he wanted Malzahar; wanted him physically, mentally, emotionally, but the love was secondary. It was hard to believe, since Talon had always assumed that to want someone was the same as love.

When he opened his eyes, ending the kiss, Malzahar's eyes were that shining, unreadable blue. His darkened skin couldn't hide the obvious purple below his eyes, the way his eyes were always half-open.

“Why don't you rest some more?”

“It's worse when I dream,” He put his hand over Talon's, nestling into his hand. “Besides, I know you want have sex right now.”

Though true, Talon pushed on. “Why is it worse when you dream?”

Malzahar looked away, his eyes unfocused, “I have nothing to distract me from everything that's happening. One my selves tried to access the void last night. He failed...” His eyes came back to look at Talon. “You died in three realities. Sleeping is far worse than being awake. At least when I'm awake I can sometimes tune out the others.”

“Is sex distracting, then?”

“Oh, yes,” Malzahar moved and this time the blanket slid further, his dick now visible. “Besides, you always want me...”

Hearing the words aloud hit Talon like a train. He wanted to want Malzahar because _he_ wanted to; not because of some promise someone else made.

“It's not fair,” Talon pulled Malzahar into a hug.

“I'm fine with it, Talon,” He twirled a piece of Talon's hair around a finger. “I get to be with you.”

“We fucked up, Malzahar. We really fucked up,” It echoed through him, he knew something was really wrong. He shook his head against Malzahar's shoulder.

“Please, don't be upset, Talon. It's okay, I'll fix it...” Malzahar was embracing him now as well, holding him tight. “I love you, please don't be mad at me.”

Talon was surprised at how desperate Malzahar sounded. “I'm not mad at you...” He pulled back to look at Malzahar. “Why would I be mad at you?”

“You're often mad at me... In the other worlds.”

He wanted to promise a hundred more things right then; that he'd never be mad at Malzahar. That he'd love him always. All kinds of things jumped into his throat. Talon tapped them all down. Promises had started this whole mess.

He could see why his other selves would be angry though. It was like part of his free will had been stripped away and it chilled him to the bone. Especially when it made him question if his desire for Malzahar wasn't real. Malzahar kissed him gently and Talon decided to ignore the doubt for now.

“I don't know if it makes anything better, but I like having sex with you...”

Talon laughed, he couldn't help himself. “I'll try to not question it too much, but yeah. I like having sex with you, too.”

This time when Malzahar kissed Talon, he opened his lips between kisses, inviting Talon to explore his mouth with his tongue. He did so, letting his tongue glide over Malzahar's teeth, turning his head so Malzahar could do similarly. Malzahar had pulled himself closer, mostly in Talon's lap. His skin against Talon's felt hot; desire burning him alive. Talon only ever wore boxers to bed, but they seemed monumentally in the way right now.

Especially when Malzahar pushed himself against Talon, a moan spilling into the kiss.

“Let me top this time?” It was a question.

“Sure, Malzahar...”

He reached over to his backpack and pulled out lube and Talon didn't even question it. The purple scarf was there, too, but he simply draped it over the headboard, keeping it in his view. Malzahar gripped the top of his boxers and slid them off. As if staring at Malzahar's ass while he had leaned off the bed hadn't made him hard, Malzahar staring at him as if he were a buffet table did the trick. He popped open the lube, pouring a bit out, sliding a finger back as he moved to suck Talon's dick. The first lick of a wet tongue across his tip got him to moan aloud. Maybe it was some sort of magic, but right now, Talon wouldn't complain. When Malzahar arched his finger, Talon threw his head back, another finger joining it. Malzahar sucked on his dick hard, licking away the beads of pre-cum.

“M-Malzahar-” He was already panting. A third finger joined it and Talon felt like his pleasure would tear him apart. There was no pain; only wanting, wanting more. The fingers were removed, Malzahar's mouth leaving his dick as well. He would have groaned in disappointment, but Malzahar kissed him first.

“Roll over.”

Talon did, propping himself on his hands and knees. The lube was opened again behind him, and once ready, Malzahar gripped his hips, pulling him backwards onto his penis.

“I love you, Talon.” Then he began to move, switching to hold Talon with one hand while stroking Talon with the other.

Talon could hardly remember what words were, his whole body was vibrating in desire. Malzahar was pasted against his back now, one hand still pumping his dick, the other rubbing his chest, tweaking his nipple. His lips hit Talon's neck, followed by his teeth; when he bit down, Talon came in a cry of pleasure.

“T-Talon,” Malzahar breathed his name against his neck, climaxing himself. “I love you,” He kissed the hickey he had left behind tenderly.

“I love you, too, Malzahar,” He replied falling into the bed. But Malzahar licked his hand clean, to which Talon just shook his head in mild disgust. “You really don't have to do that.”

“I really like the taste though...”

“Just brush your teeth before you kiss me, okay?”

“Okay, Talon,” Malzahar kissed him on the cheek.


	16. Kassadin

They showered together, Malzahar hugging Talon constantly to the point he finally had to force him to quit.

“I can't wash anything with your arms in the way,” Talon berated, while Malzahar held him from behind.

Malzahar undid his hands and slid down to Talon's hips, earning a gasp.

“You've got to stop,” Talon demanded, grabbing his hands; Malzahar let go.

“Okay, Talon.”

But he couldn't stop himself from watching intently as Malzahar soaped up, rubbing his hands up and down his own body. This had to be some form of hell, he was already hard. Malzahar was inspecting him now and he shivered under the evaluation.

“Let me give you head,” Malzahar was already kneeling as he said it, the shower now hitting Talon with the water.

“You don't have to-”

“I want to, though,” He looked up for permission. Talon nodded; he wanted it, too.

He had a hand in Malzahar's hair as he began to bob his head back and forward on Talon. The first gasp had echoed so much, that Talon just put his other hand over his mouth to keep from hearing his own voice again. Malzahar was taking him deep into this throat now, still using his tongue to lick his length at the same time. Talon couldn't stop from the moan on his climax, throwing his head back as he came.

They looked at each other, before Talon noted Malzahar was also erect. “Come here,” Malzahar stood, and Talon held him from behind, stroking his dick with one hand, the other roaming Malzahar's body. When Malzahar came, he bucked his hips against Talon, a tiny gasp for air as he ejaculated. At least clean-up was easy in the shower.

Talon had pulled out some clothes for Malzahar to wear and was again impressed at how well his clothing fit Malzahar. Given the pants were a bit snug; it only made him look sexier.

“Does the promise, like, gain power the longer we're together?”

“It's just harder to ignore the longer we're together,” Malzahar sat back onto his bed.

Talon heard the front door open, Cassiopeia and Katarina talking loudly to one another. “Time to face the music. Ready to meet them, Malz?”

He nodded enthusiastically, hopping up from the bed. They walked down the stairs together, Cass and Kat in the living room with their first round of bags.

“Cass, Kat, this is Malz.”

Both girls looked him over, Cassiopeia unable to stop the giggle that bubbled up. Katarina held out a hand, to which Malzahar just stared at. Talon picked up his right arm and forced it out to Kat. She laughed and took it, shaking it.

Cassiopeia took his hand after Katarina finished her attempt at the handshake. “You are so much cuter than I would have expected.”

“What does that mean?!” Talon asked defensively, but Malzahar was smiling from ear to ear.

“Thank you, Cass.”

At the sound of his voice, Kat gave Talon a sly look, but luckily for Talon she didn't say what she was thinking. “Do you boys want to help us unload the car? We bought a bunch of stuff for tomorrow's dinner party.”

“Absolutely!” Malzahar responded with enthusiasm. Cass linked an arm with Malzahar.

“I adore him, Talon. Don't fuck this up,” They began to walk towards the open front door. She looked over her shoulder and winked at Talon.

“He's kind of weird, but he's really good looking. Congrats, Talon.”

“Let's try and drop all of this crap before Marcus gets back, okay?”

“You know we wouldn't embarrass you in front of dad,” She patted him on the back, a reassuring smile on her face.

“I know you wouldn't.”

“Cass won't either. Don't worry.” They joined the other two at the car, Malzahar had about ten sacks on each arm, looking intensely happy. Malzahar even loved his family... His heart was pounding in his chest again. He'd fallen in love with Malzahar, but it was nothing compared to how much Malzahar loved him, Talon could tell.

“So, you'll stay for Christmas, right? You can just stay in Talon's room! No one will care,” Cass was nudging Malzahar, picking up a sack or two herself.

“If I'm invited, yes, of course!”

“Of course you're invited!” Katarina replied, grabbing some sacks. There was literally a package of water bottles left. Talon grabbed it without complaint, shutting the trunk as they all went back inside.

When Malzahar bent over to put all the sacks down, the fact that Talon's pants were a bit snug on him became a bit too apparent. Cass was elbowing Talon with incredible force, pointing this out without even trying to disguise it. Talon was trying to fight away the blush, but it was hard; he let his hair fall into his face, slapping Cassiopeia's hand.

While putting everything in it's proper place, Malzahar walked over and pushed Talon's hair behind his ears, smiling sweetly. “Don't hide your face.”

Cass gushed in the background and this time Katarina silenced her.

“You have a boyfriend, Cass. Try to calm down.”

“Kass won't mind,” She waved a hand in dismissal.

“Kass? What does he call you then, Cassi?”

“Kass?” Malzahar's question was overlooked, but he froze, tense and terrified.

“Cass, Cassi, Cassiopeia. It's whatever he wants. And I thought of Kass just now. I'm going to text it to him,” She pulled her phone out, giggling.

“You okay, Malz?” Katarina asked, Talon now noticing Malzahar's terrified far off look, package in his hand being literally crushed.

“Malz?” Talon tried and Malzahar snapped to this reality again, dropping the package. He was then grabbing Talon's hand and running up the stairs. Katarina could be heard saying Talon's name now, but Talon went with Malzahar anyway.

“Malz, what? What's going on?” Talon asked as Malzahar barricaded the door.

“Who is Cassiopeia dating?”

“I don't know, I've never met him.”

“What's his name?”

“Kassadin or something? Why can't we just go back downstairs and ask her?”

Malzahar was shaking. Talon came forward to embrace him, but Malzahar was entirely despondent. “Malzahar, what is it? Who is he?”

“No, don't say my name. Don't. Don't say it. Don't ever say it again.”

“Malz, look, I don't understand. I'm trying to understand, so help me out here.”

“Ka-” He choked and stopped trying to say his name. “He's the one from your dream. The one that kills you.”

“My sister's boyfriend? Is going to kill me?” Talon tried to hold faith that Malzahar wasn't just crazy. If he hadn't had the dreams, Talon probably would have long since written this off. But the sensations were real and very persuasive. The love his alter-self had felt for Malzahar kept him rooted to the spot, still holding Malzahar. “What do we do?”

“He always finds you... I haven't even tried to cross into the void recently... There's a pattern. This doesn't fit the pattern,” Malzahar was mumbling into his shoulder now. Finally, he broke out of Talon's hug and grabbed his journal, studying it in silence. Talon sat down beside him and draped his arms around Malzahar's shoulders. They sat together before Talon's phone buzzed.

It was Kat, “Everything okay?”

“I'm not sure, but I'll let you know. Okay?” Talon typed back.

There were a few minutes before the next text, “Yeah, okay. Text me or Cass if you need anything.”

Malzahar was quiet for a long time, intently studying his notebook. Talon moved to his desk and start playing video games. It didn't feel worth it to interrupt him.

“Kassadin will be at the Christmas dinner tomorrow,” Malzahar suddenly spoke. It wasn't entirely a question or a statement.

“Yeah, that's the current plan.”

“As far as I can tell, what gets him to you is when you say my name in front of the version of him present in the reality.”

“That's why you're so adamant about the nickname? Why not just change your name all-together?”

“The promise. We address each other by name.”

Talon heard a car door slam outside, for certain this was Marcus. His need to be present pricked at his mind.

“Go to him,” Malzahar said, not looking away from the notebook.

He went to the door and moved the chair from preventing his exit.

“Can you come down in a few minutes? So I can introduce you?” Talon paused, looking to Malzahar. “Can you act like... really normal around him?”  
Malzahar looked up and his eyes were crystalline, practically shining. It would have been hard to say if he was looking at anything at all. “I'll be down in five minutes. I will follow your lead.”

For the first time ever, Talon felt something towards Malzahar that edged on fear.


	17. Christmas Eve

“How was the meeting?” Talon greeted Marcus as he entered, taking his coat and placing it on the rack inside the door.

“It went well, Talon. Did the girls make it to the store?”

“Ah, yes they did.”

Cassiopeia and Katarina had heard the front door open and appeared from around the corner. Katarina raised an eyebrow in question, but she didn't have to wait long.

Malzahar was coming down the stairs, footsteps so silent, Talon had almost missed them.

“Marcus, this is Malz. He's my friend from college,” Talon was praying this went well. To his shock, Malzahar held out his hand first and Marcus shook it.

“Talon's never brought a friend home before. It's nice to meet you.”

“You as well, sir,” Malzahar sounded so normal. Why didn't he try to act this way all the time?

“Are you joining us for dinner tonight?”

“Only if I'm not imposing.”

Katarina answered this one, “Of course you're not imposing! Hell, stay the night!”

Cassiopeia looped her arm through her fathers and began to tell him about the disaster of the store and all the other things she had done during the day. She turned ever so slightly to wink at Katarina, who winked back.

Then she turned to Talon and Malzahar, looking them both over, “Everything okay?”

It was Malzahar who answered, “Yes, sorry for worrying you.”

She nodded, clasping Malzahar's shoulder, “Hey, any friend of Talon's is a friend of mine. Just let me know, okay?”

Talon could see Malzahar's face, how sweet and genuine he looked as he responded, “Thank you, Katarina.”

“You can call me Kat,” She squeezed lightly before letting go. They all headed into the dining room, Cassiopeia having volunteered to cook something for the night. Talon couldn't help but cast a look to Malzahar, and he wasn't sure if it was luck that had Malzahar looking to him at the same time.

“I love you, Talon.”

 

Dinner was a lackluster affair, polite conversation and the like. Marcus was very impressed with Malzahar's knowledge on an array of topics, politics to particle physics, ancient civilizations to archeaology. Talon would have been a liar if he had said he wasn't impressed as well. Apparently, “I just read the book” didn't apply just to school.

Katarina gave him a literal thumbs up when Marcus wasn't looking, to which Malzahar chuckled at.

Up in his room that night, Malzahar was very happy, seeming more like his normal self than earlier. “I told you that they'd like me.”

“I had figured Cass and Kat would like you, but Marcus is a bit of a surprise.”

“Marcus admires potential in any reality. Here, he admires intelligence more than violence. Which,” Malzahar looked pointedly to Talon. “I suppose I should be grateful for.”

“Am I like some kind of huge douche in every other reality?”

“No,” And this time he came very close to Talon's face, letting his hand trail the edges of Talon's hair. He smiled as a thought occurred to him, “You're very very talented with a blade, in every reality I've ever met you in. I bet even in this one.” The positivity that had finally come back with Malzahar felt like it was being whisked away.

“Malz, is something else going on? You're being weird and more weird than you normally are. Which is really saying something.”

“We've been playing this game wrong. I shouldn't be trying to defend you, I should be trying to equip you, Talon. Do you have any blades on hand?”

Talon was frowning, “Define blade?”

“A switchblade. A dagger. Anything small, sits easily in the hand.”

He turned and dug through his drawer near his desk, before handing to Malzahar his pocket knife. It had been a gift from Marcus many years back. He'd stop carrying it when he had tired of metal detectors going off constantly.

Malzahar did not accept it, keeping one hand on Talon's wrist, the other ensuring the blade stayed in his hand. “Throw it.”

Talon was shaking his head now, “No. Besides, what would I even throw it at? Marcus would flip if I put a hole in something.”

“Me?”

“No. Fuck no,” Talon tried to break Malzahar's grip and failed.

“My backpack?”

This suggestion calmed him down, but he was still displeased with Malzahar, “If you drop this shit, yes.”

Malzahar let him go now, pushing him back against one wall before snatching up his backpack and holding it up on the other side of the wall.

Talon frowned but figured he wouldn't hit Malzahar and aimed for the zipper pocket on the front. He threw and it landed solidly, exactly where had aimed. Malzahar tore it from the bag, folding it closed and throwing it back.

“Again.”

“Malzahar,” But he caught it deftly and was surprised at how he had missed its weight. “Last time.” This time he aimed at the spot where headphones would have come out of. It was nearer to Malzahar's hand, but Talon felt a wave of confidence.

It landed again.

Malzahar pulled it out and inspected the blade before folding it in half and tossing it back to Talon. “Keep it on you.” He crossed the space and tugged Talon into a hug before he could even decided which pocket to hook it to.

“I love you, Talon.”

Talon hugged him close and felt as the pleased tremor passed through Malzahar. He wanted to say it too, but the day had made him feel strange, so he remained quiet. Then Malzahar nibbled his ear and he gasped without intending to.

“Everyone's home,” Talon hissed.

“I can gag you if you're afraid you'll be too loud,” Malzahar's hands slid from his hips to his ass, squeezing.

“Bondage isn't actually my thing, you know.”

“Who said I was tying you up?” This time he slid his hands down the back of his pants, groping skin. Talon hitched up into the touch, biting his lip to hold back the groan when Malzahar pressed himself against him. “It'd only be your mouth,” Though Talon couldn't see his face, the intonation of the words betrayed his smile.

Malzahar removed one hand from behind, the other coming forward to undo his pants' button. “Or you could occupy your mouth with other things...”

After unzipping his fly, Malzahar had a hand in his underwear, stroking and squeezing. Talon could hardly breath, Malzahar having moved pass his ear to his neck. The kiss had changed, and he realized Malzahar was ensuring he would not bruise him in any way.

Talon's eyes drifted to Malzahar's covered shoulder, wondering the bruise from before was there. A painful twist of his nipple brought him back to reality, groaning in pleasure.

“Just your mouth,” Malzahar muttered against his neck. “You can even still top and everything.”

He relented, wanting nothing more than to fuck Malzahar right then and there. They began to strip off clothes, kissing between items, until they hit the bed.

That purple scarf was in Malzahar's hands. Keeping eye contact, he held it out and Talon opened his mouth timidly. It was tied behind his head, firmly. Then Malzahar pushed him down into the bed.

“Don't worry, Talon,” He retrieved the lube, pouring it over Talon's dick, before gripping it and lowering himself down. Talon's moan was a muffled noise around the fabric in his mouth.

Malzahar set the pace, lifting himself up and down onto Talon's cock. Though his pace was fast, the bed almost never squeaked. His breath was ragged, but any moan he let out was hardly above a whisper.

Talon couldn't say the same. The only thing that was keeping him from shouting was the material that prevented him from doing so. Malzahar sped up, feeling Talon's orgasm drawing close. It shuddered through his body as he squeezed his eyes shut.

When he opened his eyes, Malzahar mouthed “I love you,” and moved to lay beside Talon. He stopped him, pushing him onto his back. Malzahar looked surprised but did not protest. Talon undid the scarf himself before pushing Malzahar's legs wide and giving him head.

“T-Talon,” Malzahar whispered, so Talon passed him the scarf. He chuckled almost imperceptibly, but Malzahar still put the scarf up to his mouth, holding it there with his hand. Talon doubted he had quite the skill to get Malzahar as desperate as he could for him, but he still tried. He bobbed his head up and down quickly, enjoying the little hitches in breath from Malzahar. When he gripped Malzahar's hips harshly, holding him from bucking his hips, Malzahar's moaned, though the sound was muffled.

He dug his nails into Malzahar, and was awarded a mouth full of ejaculate, Malzahar biting into the scarf to prevent his voice. Talon swallowed, Malzahar watching intently. “I love you, Talon,” Malzahar's fingers brushed his chin.

Talon moved to where the hickey from earlier was fading. He bit and sucked there, enjoying the slight changes in Malzahar's breath as he worked. When he finished he leaned back to admire his work. Breathless below him, Malzahar held his gaze.

Then he ever so slowly reached up to touch Talon's hair, eyes losing a bit of their lucidity. How quickly their moments together were broken. He tried to not let it anger him, knowing how much his emotions effected Malzahar. Talon laid beside Malzahar pulling him into a tight hug, listening as his breath slowed. It didn't matter though, he fell asleep long before Malzahar did.

If he even went to sleep at all.


	18. Restless Nights

“You know he's been making you dream, right? Or does he actually tell you anything?” The blue man with the mask was standing before him in the dream. Talon recognized him now as Kassadin.

Talon tried to speak, tried to move and realized he could not; his eyes moved to his left, where thousands upon thousands of tiny red threads were tied around his wrist. Glancing the other way he could see the same was repeated on that wrist.

“He's trying to get into the void right now. They're all trying, but yours is attempting it as we speak. While you lay in bed beside him, he's trying to change what is now fate. If you could wake up, would you want to help him? Would you stop him if you knew what it would do to him?”

He still couldn't speak, though he was starting to grow angry.

“Malzahar, the original if you will, did this on purpose you know. You have reason to be mad at him. He may really love you, but his end goal will always be the void's. He wants all worlds to be destroyed by the void. What better way to achieve that than to motivate his other selves to do it for him?”  
Talon squeezed his eyes closed wishing he had his blade. He felt the bonds breaking, the more he concentrated on wanting to kill Kassadin. The gasp from Kassadin echoed in the dream space, Talon opening his eyes. “It's my dream, isn't it,” Talon hissed, a blade at his belt. He unhooked it and swung it open.

“You won't wake up in time, before some damage is done. I've already seen to it.” The blade flew from Talon's hand and hit where Kassadin's heart would have been. But it was a shadow and Talon jolted awake.

 

Malzahar was slumped over, sweat glistening on his body, several lacerations up his arms.

“Malzahar, what the hell?” Talon was reaching for him, but when he touched him, Malzahar reacted violently, slapping his hand away.

Even in the dark Talon could tell this was the worse case scenario. His eyes glowed as they focused on Talon and it was not normal. He looked like an animal trying to break free from a cage, teeth bared defensively.

“Malz,” Talon spoke again and this time did not reach for him. Malzahar blinked and then appeared to refocus.

“Talon-” He sounded crushed, but he held a hand out slowly; Talon captured his hand and held it against his chest. “Talon, I'm so sorry...”

“It's okay, Malz,” Talon whispered as Malzahar crawled into his lap, clinging to him.

“I love you so much and there's nothing I can do... Talon, it's painful... It's painful knowing I can't protect you...”

“I'll do what I can to protect myself, Malz. We'll work through this.”

Malzahar pulled up very slowly, looking at Talon intently, “Did you dream?”

“It wasn't the usual dream, just Kassadin talking to me,” He pointed to himself. “Uh, this me.”

Talon could feel Malzahar's anger, “What did he say?”

“He threatened me. Said that the other you did this all on purpose.”

“Such a liar,” Malzahar growled, no longer looking at Talon. There was so much animosity in Malzahar towards this man, Talon could hardly believe it. He didn't like seeing Malzahar this way.

“Malz,” He whispered and Malzahar brought his eyes back to Talon's. With a finger under his chin, Talon drew Malzahar forward for a kiss. “Let me clean your wounds.”

“Yes, Talon,” It was as if Malzahar was under his spell instead of the other way around. Talon went to the bathroom and returned with a wet towel. He cleaned away the blood on Malzahar's arms, most of it dry now, the others seeping slowly. It was a laborious process, considering the cuts traveled from his shoulders to his wrists and Talon didn't really want to reopen any of the cuts.

“Why did this happen?”

“It's backlash.”

“For trying to get into the void?”

He shuddered, which was unexpected, but answered, “Yes, Talon.”

“Don't try again.”

Malzahar froze, “Talon, I have to...”

“No, you don't. Don't try again. You agreed to do as I say.”

There was a visible tremble in Malzahar, “Talon, please, I-”

“No, Malzahar,” It resonated in the room. Malzahar fell into his lap.

“Please, Talon, I have to keep trying. I have to, your life-”

“Is my own. I will do what I need to defend it.”

“You don't understand, Talon. If I don't find a way to stop Kassadin, he'll kill you. He'll drag you into the void and finish you wholly. You'll cease to exist.”

Talon grabbed his wrist, having already put the towel aside. He held Malzahar's arm near his face, “Find a way that doesn't do this then.”

“Talon, I don't know another way. None of us-” His sentence was cut off by Talon kissing him.

“Either you figure out a way that doesn't cause this or you have to stop.”

“I'll try, Talon,” He whispered into the kiss, taking another. “You're truly so nice, Talon. I love you.”

“I love you too, Malzahar. Let's get some sleep.”

There was a purr from Malzahar as he curled next to Talon after he laid down. He pressed his body against Talon's even more as Talon caressed his head, filtering through the strands with his fingers. For the first time Talon could ever name, Malzahar fell asleep first.


	19. Malefic Visions

But again he dreamed. The version of himself from the reality trapped in war was once again on the fabricated battlefield. Kassadin was beside him.

“You shouldn't have chosen him.”

Talon didn't respond, he could truly care less what the man beside him thought.

Kassadin was smiling though, “Do you know what a promise in the void does? Do you even understand what Malzahar is capable of?”

Though they were on the same team, Talon found himself becoming annoyed, wishing he could throw a blade into this man's throat. Friendly fire was always dismissed in these battles; Talon had tried before with a few of the Demacians he had been forced to lane with.

“Malzahar and my strengths differ significantly, but I can walk the void. I can tell you that Malzahar is making a hash out of all the other realities. He's stripped you of your free will in ever existence you have had or ever will have.”

“Please shut up, Kassadin.”

Kassadin crossed his arms. “I can take you to the void, let you see for yourself.”  
“Kassadin,” Every syllable was stressed in irritation. “Why would I ever believe you, let alone trust you?”

He was laughing now as the opposite team came rushing forward. “Your others wish you would believe me. They wish you'd go with me, see what their fates have become thanks to your irrational promise.”

“I have no reason to doubt Malzahar,” He vanished, rushing forward, dropping his blades in the opponent unlucky enough to come rushing forward. The blonde boy fell to the ground, before firing several blasts from his gauntlet. The shots burned, but Kassadin finished the boy off.

The ground below Kassadin went purple, a field of energy emerging between them. Kassadin shouted but fell. Malzahar was coming from the river.

“He's so full of shit,” Malzahar growled, before turning his eyes to Talon. There was a small tremor of fear, because every attack did hurt, but Talon tapped the emotion down to look at Malzahar. Then blades were flying from his hand, embedding into Malzahar's shoulder. A voidling grabbed his ankle and then another purple void opened below him now.

“I'm sorry, Talon. I'll see you again soon.”

Talon fell, but it was much less frightening than before. He was swimming in a gray haze for a while, before reappearing on the platform the match had began on. Kassadin had just re-spawned as well.

A yellow blast passed them both as they left their base. Talon laughed as it missed both of them.

“You deserved better,” Kassadin said out of nowhere.

He was thankful his summoner was moving him in the other direction; he tired of this old man's constant chatter. Even so, he felt Kassadin's eyes on him, long after he opened his eyes, awakening to the morning sun.


	20. Pre-Christmas Dinner

“It's Christmas!” Talon heard Cassiopeia shouting down the hallways. She opened the door to his room, “It's Chritmas! Wake up!”

“Cass, for fuck's sake,” Talon groaned throwing the covers over his head. She continued down the hall on her rampage. Malzahar was giggling beside him. “What are you so happy about?”

“It's Christmas,” Malzahar pantomimed, kissing him on the head. In the light, Talon could see the sheer number of cuts on his arms. He traced one near his wrist slowly, ending Malzahar's happy mood. Malzahar didn't stop him, but his expression betrayed how badly he wished he could hide the marks.

“I'll loan you a sweater,” Talon rose slowly, rummaging out a sweater for Malzahar. He spotted the purple sweater Katarina had given him years back and selected that one. Even as he turned, he could see Malzahar was pleased with his choice. It made him happy to see Malzahar smile.

“Can we shower together?” Malzahar asked after Talon stole a kiss.

Talon's room had a bathroom attached that was solely his; actually most of the bedrooms in the house had attached bathrooms. He figured it didn't matter. “Sure, why not?”

They only showered, Talon fighting hard to not just shove Malzahar against the sink counter and take him there. Chanting to himself that everyone was home managed to help clear his thoughts. Even Malzahar tried not to tempt him too much, besides the one naked kiss between them at the end of the shower.

Downstairs, Cassiopeia and Katarina were opening gifts from Marcus. Malzahar sat on the opposite couch quietly. Marcus passed him a small box before handing Talon his gift. To say Malzahar was surprised was an understatement.

“Thank you so much, sir.”

“It's nothing,” Marcus replied. Malzahar opened it to reveal a small piece of stone. Sensing Malzahar's question, Marcus filled him in. “It's an artifact from a desert community to the far south of here. A coworker gave it to me after his expedition and for some reason, you reminded me of it when we met. Especially when you told me of your fascination with ancient cultures.”

Malzahar looked like he had received the holy grail, “Thank you, Marcus. This gift means more than you could ever imagine.”

Talon caught the slight shift in color in Malzahar's eyes. Opening his own box revealed a dart board and throwing darts. In the bottom was another small box, a butterfly knife of shining blue and black. He swallowed hard; his dreams' warning rang through his mind. Something else really was at play here.

Christmas day was pretty plain, and Malzahar retreated to Talon's room, writing notes at lightning speed, then staring at the rock. He repeated this process several times before Talon went back downstairs, to goof around with his sisters. They played Cassiopeia's game enough times that she was finally winning more than she was losing. Katarina just grumbled about it all, having not won a single round.

Dinner was scheduled at six, but around five-thirty, the doorbell rang. Cassiopeia ran to open it. Talon turned from the living room to see this man as he entered; he caught Malzahar coming out of his room to see as well.

“Kassadin!” She called happily, hugging the tall man as he came through the door. He had long hair pulled into a ponytail behind his head. When Cassiopeia hugged him, he hugged back, smiling in sincerity.

Malzahar had tensed, ready for a fight, but Talon just watched the man. As far as Malzahar had said, the only trigger was from Talon, so he just needed to conscientious. It shouldn't be that hard to get through the dinner, at least.

Cassiopeia was already bringing Kassadin into the house, Marcus stepping forth to introduce himself. Kassadin was the epitome of a gentleman, shaking his hand, making polite conversation. Katarina had come up to be beside Talon and whispered quietly, “He's still ugly.”

He couldn't help the little laugh that escaped him. The guy wouldn't win any pageants or anything, that was for sure, but he wasn't the ugliest man to walk the earth. And he was certainly better looking than the blue tinted, mask-bearing terror of his nightmares.

Talon glanced up to Malzahar and also kind of thought this version of him was more attractive as well. The floating and eyes-so-bright they appeared to have no pupils somewhat disturbed him in his waking hours. Then again, his eyes looked so close to that right now, Talon also found it somewhat disturbing. Malzahar must have been able to sense him looking, cause he turned his eyes to Talon. He looked like someone who would kill, movements tense and deliberate. Talon knew he would need to ease some of this tension before dinner began.

But right now, Kassadin was talking to Katarina, so Talon brought his attention back to the person in front of him.

“So you're Talon, then?” Kassadin held out his hand. Talon shook it.

“Yes,” He didn't feel like making small talk with him.

“Hah! Cassi mentioned your brevity of wit. It's nice to meet you.”

Seeing his opportunity, he rushed up the stairs to Malzahar, pushing him into the room. “We're going to be okay, so relax.”

Malzahar nodded jerkily, as if he forcing himself. Talon figured he probably _was_ forcing himself. He took Malzahar's hand and put it to the blade at his belt. “The other is in my pocket. I can defend myself.”

This seemed to substantially calm Malzahar down. He kissed Talon, slowly, “I love you, Talon. More than anything. More than my own life.”

The words resonated in the room and through Talon's mind. All the emotions from the dreams washed through him, “I love you too.” He put his forehead against Malzahar's. “Lets do this.”


	21. Christmas Dinner

The table was a sight; beautifully decorated and covered in food. Marcus had invited two close friends, old captains from his military days, leaving Cassiopeia and Katarina the only women at the table. Talon sat near Katarina, Malzahar on his other side. Kassadin and Cassiopeia were directly across from them. Not that Kassadin appeared to have eyes for anyone but Cassiopeia; he was constantly listening to her as she spoke, laughing, asking questions. It was obvious they cared for one another a great deal.

Malzahar didn't even reach to dish himself up when Marcus finished up his little welcome speech. Talon took it upon himself to put food onto his plate, then dished up himself. Katarina attempted to strike up a conversation.

“Was the drive here okay?”

“Oh yes, there was hardly anyone on the road.”

“That's good,” Katarina smiled, taking a bite.

“How did you two meet?” This was Malzahar, and his voice betrayed its edge.

“Well, Cassiopeia was actually attending a conference that my company was also attending. Serendipity, I suppose,” He smiled to Cassiopeia. “Oh, and I don't think I caught your name?”

“Malz.”

Kassadin's eyes flickered, but nothing else changed, “Interesting name. What's the heritage?”

“My mother read it in a book.”

Talon felt like this conversation was going to turn ugly at any given moment, Malzahar answering questions so quickly and flatly. If Talon struggled being patient with Malzahar and he loved him, Talon could only imagine how other people dealt with him.

“What book?” Katarina asked.

Luckily, Marcus interrupted. He had brought up his daughters' careers and now the other gentlemen at the table had questions for them. Talon ate in silence as everyone talked. He nudged Malzahar and looked pointedly to his plate, “Eat something.”

Malzahar took one bite then did nothing more. Talon sighed, “Finish your plate,” He whispered. Begrudgingly, Malzahar took a few more bites. The conversation was shifting back to their group.

“So what are you pursuing in college, Talon?” Kassadin asked.

“Computer Science.”

Kassadin nodded; internally Talon hoped Kassadin would give up on trying to talk to them. No such luck.

“There's some great positions open where I work for people who can code. It's a great career choice. How about you, Malz?”

“Ancient civilizations.”

“That's a degree plan?”

Malzahar tensed, gripping his fork far harder than he should have. Talon subtly put a hand on Malzahar's thigh and he took a deep breath in. “Yes, it is. It's part of Archeology and History studies, if you would have preferred I said that.”

Katarina seemed taken aback at how Malzahar worded his reply, but Kassadin just laughed. “No offense meant! I just didn't know it was a degree plan! You sure pick strong minded friends, Talon.” He was looking at Talon again now, and his gaze seemed to penetrate through. Talon bit down so hard on the forkful of food he had that he hit metal. The pain jarred him back to reality.

Cassiopeia and Katarina had taken up to asking Kassadin questions, and the conversation moved around the two. Dessert was served before Malzahar had even eaten a third of his plate. After that everyone moved to the living room, where alcohol was served. Talon didn't even touch a glass, though Malzahar took one and sipped at it very slowly, watching Kassadin's movements. He was drinking and talking to Cassiopeia.

As far as Talon was concerned, he had no specific reason to hate the Kassadin of this reality. The man was kind to his sister, attentive, and she appeared to be quite happy. He hoped that when the altercation did occur, because it was inevitable, that he wouldn't have to kill him in cold-blood.

Might make his relationship with the family a bit difficult.

The other gentlemen Marcus had invited filtered out as the evening progressed. “It's getting quite late, Kassadin. Why not stay here for the night? We have a spare room.” They had more than one spare room, but that wasn't worth pointing out. Kassadin nodded.

“I'd be honored to, if it's okay, sir.”

“Absolutely,” He hugged Cassiopeia tight, before turning to hug Katarina as well. “Do go to bed at some point.” He chuckled and left the room.

Kassadin let out a tense laugh, “How did I do?”

“Perfect! Daddy adores you!” Cassiopeia hugged him. Katarina just shook her head, laughing.

Malzahar still had the glass from earlier, now empty; he was running a finger around the edge of the glass, staring at the people in front of him. Talon made an executive decision for the both of them. “I thought maybe Malzahar and I would go to a movie early tomorrow morning, so we should probably go to bed,” He moved usher Malzahar out of the living room to his own bedroom.

“What movie? When?” Cassiopeia questioned, suddenly very interested.

“Uh, that one with the zombies?” Talon hadn't checked movie listings and had no fucking clue what was even out.

“I wanted to see that one!” Katarina suddenly interjected.

Kassadin had pulled out his phone, looking up times, “You're thinking the ten thirty showing? Would you mind if we all went?”

He couldn't say no now that his sisters were involved, “Sure. More the merrier. Goodnight.” With that he swept Malzahar from the room.


	22. Passions

Upstairs, Malzahar was so tense and irritable it made Talon feel uneasy.

“What have you been working on all day?” He tried, tired of the silence. Malzahar had a pen in his mouth, chewing it with sincere force, the plastic broken in several places already.

The question brought him back. “The stone Marcus gave me,” Malzahar grabbed his notebook excitedly and opened it to the day's work. “I think it's the key. I think I can get into the void with it. I just need a catalyst.”

“A catalyst?”

“Yes, an event to open it and then I can pass through. I think the void will recognize me after the first time and you won't have to worry about events like last night.” He was legitimately pointing things out on the page as if Talon could read any of the things there.

The only thing he could even half-way make out was a small drawing of a creature with a sharp face and pointed legs. I looked just like the voidlings from his dream, he realized.

“You're really close to getting through, aren't you?” Suddenly it was all making sense. The reason Kassadin showed up in this reality, the warnings from his dreams; the altercation was literally just out of reach at the moment. Things would be decided in days, if even that long.

The phantom pain of being stabbed whizzed through his mind. He'd need to be more prepared.

“I think so,” Malzahar responded as Talon set up his dart board. Talon threw the first dart, hitting dead center. Malzahar stood and pulled it loose; Talon watched his hands with desire, Malzahar's fingers flexing as tugged them from the board.

“Throw them all in succession. I'll pull them loose for you.”

He held two in his hand and threw them; they landed side-by-side, just around the center mark. The next round he threw three, landing in a triangle. Soon he was making designs, tossing them over and over into the board. Malzahar would pull them loose and bring them to Talon to throw again and again. When his arm finally tired, he threw the five at once, making what would have been a pentagram if lines had been drawn between the points. Malzahar chuckled and was about to pull them down, when Talon walked to where he was instead.

Talon pulled Malzahar into a kiss, pressing their bodies together. “Gag me,” He whispered, desperate to have Malzahar. Unable to deny him, Malzahar nodded.

“Can you barricade the door though?”

With no hesitation, Talon shoved a chair under the door handle, before turning back to Malzahar once more. Malzahar had pulled the sweater off, bruise at his shoulder bright purple, the marks down his arms stark red in contrast. Then he turned his eyes to Talon, bright blue eyes shining in the low light. Talon forgot to breath.

“I realize it isn't all me, but there is never a time when it isn't complimentary for you to be overwhelmed by just seeing me,” Malzahar was stepping forward, putting a hand behind Talon's head. Talon completed the move, pushing forward to kiss Malzahar, wrapping his arms around him possessively.

He felt like his control was being shredded away, groping and pushing, clothes collecting near their feet, until they fell into the bed. “It's my turn,” Malzahar whispered as Talon pressed their hips together. Talon could hardly care whose turn it was, so long as they were fucking and soon.

Malzahar pulled the lube once more from his bag, as well as the scarf. He wrapped it around Talon's wrists and had him tied to the headboard before Talon could protest; he was on his stomach, and the bonds were tied far tighter than before. “Malz-” Talon tried to ask, before he felt a dry finger circle his anus. He had to bite down the moan that accompanied the buck of his hips. Malzahar moved his finger away.

“You should learn to control your voice,” Malzahar whispered. “But, let's see what your closet holds.”

He jerked against the bonds as Malzahar left; there was no way these were budging. Turning his head, he saw Malzahar exit his closet, another scarf in his hands. This one he flipped over Talon's head, and Talon chomped down on it eagerly. Malzahar laughed quietly but tied it behind his head.

This time a slick finger circled him, and Talon pushed back as soon he knew Malzahar was at the right spot. Malzahar moved around before adding another, stroking the right places with ease. Talon was breathing hard, groans muffled.

“Of all the people who needed to keep a stereo or television in their room, it's you, Talon,” Malzahar bent over Talon, rubbing his body with his free hand. “That way we could at least claim the noises were just one of those things.” Talon wanted so badly for Malzahar's hand to stroke him, he was jerking on the bonds once more. If Malzahar wouldn't do it, he wanted to at least; Malzahar laughed.

“I didn't realize how desperate you were tonight, or I would have suggested this first,” He slid his fingers out, lubing his own dick. He held himself against Talon, who once again, pushed his hips back, this time taking Malzahar inside. Talon's cry was thankfully a muffled noise.

“You're going to have to try to be quieter,” Malzahar whispered, tracing a line from Talon's belly button to the base of his cock. “Even with a gag, you're still pretty loud.”

He wrapped his hand around Talon's cock and with no further warning, Talon began to move himself against Malzahar. Using his free hand, Malzahar grabbed Talon's hips, forcing him to stop by digging his nails in. “I want to set the pace.”

And set the pace he did, pulling back far enough that Talon could only add to the motion on in thrusts. Once he knew his point was made, Malzahar no longer used his nails. Their thrusts were fairly in sync. Talon had his eyes squeezed closed, hardly able to remember to breath, his pleasure overtaking his whole body. When he came, it was a strangled cry from his throat; Malzahar put his hand over Talon's mouth as well, pumping him through the orgasm.

In a few more thrusts, Malzahar himself came, a shudder through his whole body. There was ejaculate all over his hand and the bed, but he untied Talon first, before licking his fingers clean. He leaned down to clean the rest of the cum off, but Talon had his gag off by now.

“Don't,” He intoned, breath still erratic, laying on his back to the side of the mess.

Malzahar ignored him, licking the sheets, keeping his eyes locked with Talon's. He licked the last of it off before licking his lips; a shiver passed through Talon as he did. The tips of his fingers ran the edge of Talon's chin. “I love you, Talon.”

Talon grabbed his hair, tugging him into a kiss. He didn't care that he could taste himself on Malzahar's lips. All he wanted was to have the man again and again. It was difficult, but eventually the need began to subside to where he could ignore it. Malzahar didn't even seem bothered when a few of his hair stayed on Talon's hand when they finally stopped kissing.

“We can do it again, if you want,” Malzahar muttered, sitting next to Talon as he continued to lay there.

“It's tomorrow, isn't it? Tomorrow is whether or not you can get into the void. That's why you,” Talon couldn't continue, his mind just spinning through desire and confusion. He was angry at this whole situation and he felt powerless to do anything. Malzahar frowned in sadness, sorry he could not take Talon's mind of it. Possibly for the last time.

Talon held open his arms and Malzahar pasted himself against Talon, accepting the hug. They held each other through the night.


	23. The Last Dreams

But Talon did dream. It was Malzahar alone in his dreams this time, though he didn't seem to notice him. He was also much, much younger.

“What are you drawing?” A woman's voice asked.

“Talon.”

“Like on a bird?” She sounded confused. Talon moved forward in the dream, looking down at the page. It was him on the paper, or at least a child's attempt at him. Brown hair, dark eyes, a hood that covered the majority of his face.

“No, like a person's name. Like him,” The child pointed to the page and Talon could hear the woman's tick of disgust.

“You've been drawing long-haired brunettes since I first gave you crayons. You're such a creepy child.”

This was Malzahar's mother in this reality, Talon understood in horror. The dream was spinning down and out of this scene.

 

Malzahar was searching on the internet, fingers flying through words, eyes ripping through information. He screamed in anger, flinging all the equipment into the floor. The dream Malzahar went to a notebook and wrote and wrote furiously. However, in the dream world, it was almost as if Talon could read what he was writing.

The first inkling of what the void could do to a person crossed Talon's mind. If the promise did this to Malzahar, what would full contact with the void do? Talon didn't know.

 

The dream warped and he was once more on the fields of justice, rushing to his place on the battlefield.

Both Malzahar and Kassadin were on his team.

“Malzahar, this is insanity,” Kassadin was saying as they exited their base. “You don't realize what your promise has done. Do you like knowing you've destroyed every version of yourself and Talon? Is this some sort of goal of yours?”

“Kassadin, I can see the other realities. They're fine,” Malzahar's bright eyes stayed focused straight ahead.

Talon wished once more he could throw knives into teammates.

“Talon, don't you see? This doesn't end well for either of you two. Do you know how many versions of you I've met that are begging me to help you stop this?”

“I would assume that if they are all me, they can handle themselves,” Talon ground out, wishing his summoner would alter his path away from this idiot. Then he looked around; oh, this was Howling Abyss. They were stuck with Kassadin.

A voilding crawled forth and rushed to attack the first wave of minions. Talon threw knives and ran about. Kassadin hacked and slashed, rift walking at breakneck speed.

“Malzahar. There's a version of you that's going to get through, and I will kill him. Then I will drag the Talon that universe in there as well and have him break your promise.”

Malzahar's attention turned to Kassadin. His warped voice sounded more horrific than ever before, “I'd like to see you try.”

A man fell from the sky around them, stunning everyone in place. Talon utilized his speed and became invisible, rushing away from the ensuing attacks. Malzahar died quickly, being grabbed by his foot and smashed in the head with the man's shield. Kassadin followed shortly, a spear through chest. Talon dropped his knives into the man as he charged forward, but it wasn't enough. A yellow crescent flew threw him unhindered, but sliced up the spartan in front of him. He died.

Moments later, Malzahar was back by his side, Kassadin shortly behind.

“You can stop this, Malzahar,” Kassadin spoke to Malzahar once more.

“There's nothing I would change,” Malzahar responded, this time looking to Talon.

Talon awoke at that point, his alarm dinging loudly. They had one hour before they would need to leave to catch the movie.


	24. Finality

“One car or two?” Kassadin asked. The fucker drove an SUV, of course he did.

“Two,” Malzahar answered, though he had no car to offer. Talon pulled his keys out.

“Well, Katarina, pick your poison,” Kassadin chuckled; she went with her sister.

Malzahar was very silent in the car. Talon wondered what was on his mind, but couldn't ask. It was probably nothing positive. He had seen Malzahar tuck the stone into his pants' pocket this morning. Talon had a hundred unanswered questions, but neither said a word on the way to the theater.

Clearly though, Kassadin, Katarina, and Cassiopeia had a great time, the three still discussing whatever they were talking about. Kassadin bought everyone's tickets, and Malzahar would have probably slapped it from his hand, if Talon hadn't grabbed both of theirs first. He handed the ticket to Malzahar calmly.

They drifted back behind the rest of the group and Talon turned to Malzahar, “Can you handle this?”

“I want him dead now,” Malzahar had the rock in his hand, spinning it round and round.

“What's the catalyst, then? Let's finish it,” Talon had both blades on him. It was all he could offer to this situation anyway. “Though, I'd rather it didn't involve my sisters.”

“Let's just enjoy the movie first.”

 

The movie was the standard zombie set-up; some outbreak, people dying horrifically, plot twist at the end. No one survived. It wasn't the worst version Talon had ever seen, but it certainly wasn't the best. Malzahar's eyes analyzed the screen, watching the quirks of each actors face. When the last person was killed, Malzahar laughed. It wasn't laughter in the “oh the quality of this movie is so bad” way either; it was genuine mirth. Talon couldn't tell if he liked Malzahar better or worse for his reactions, even though he too had laughed.

Several people gave their group nasty looks as they left.

“We're gonna go the bathroom, then want to do lunch?” Katarina asked the other three.

“Sounds perfect,” Kassadin replied. Malzahar nodded as well, turning to the restroom himself. Talon and Kassadin headed into the men's restroom as well.

After utilizing the facilities, Kassadin turned to Talon. “What did you think of the movie?”

“Predictable,” Talon answered, Malzahar rolling his eyes.

“What would you have done different?”

“Given it more tension. More horror. Make sure the audience as well as the actors understood the hopelessness of the situation,” Malzahar replied before Talon could even put his words together. “Kassadin, did you Malz is a nickname? My real name is Malzahar.”

There was a glimmer across Kassadin's features, but he blinked it away, “Where is that name from? I feel like I've heard it before.”

“Oh, we've met before.”

“We have?”

“Just ask Talon.”

Kassadin gave a bewildered look to Talon. “Yeah, you and Malzahar go way back.”

The shift was instantaneous, a blue tint washing over Kassadin. As soon as his eyes turned yellow, Malzahar was leaping forward, chanting words Talon didn't understand.

It wasn't meant to bring him into the void as well, but suddenly all three were in the ethereal purple space. Talon felt his stomach jump into his throat; this was a bit more real than he was prepared for. He couldn't tell what Malzahar was saying, but it was clear this would be a one-sided fight. Malzahar of this reality had no powers, no way to defend himself outside of the few attacks and chants he knew and those were evidently not enough.

Kassadin had no trouble adjusting to the void, as this was naturally his world. He grabbed Malzahar's arm, bringing it behind his back painfully.

“Just break the promise Talon, and I won't hurt him. I know there's no use trying to reason with him.”

“Let him go. Just leave us alone.”

There was a loud snap as Malzahar screamed, “Just break it Talon. Break the promise and this is over. We don't have to play this game anymore.”

Talon unsheathed one blade and threw it, landing solidly into Kassadin's hand. He howled and let Malzahar go, who fell forward onto his face. Kassadin tore the blade from his hand.

“Even if I kill him here, other Malzahars will continue to exist, thanks to the original one. But you are different, Talon. I kill you here and you don't come back,” He stepped over Malzahar coming towards Talon. Kassadin folded the utility knife and threw it behind his back. “I'm only asking for one thing. Break the promise, and I'll set you free to your own life.”

The adrenaline was driving Talon, fear for himself and Malzahar dictating his actions. He loosed the second blade, swinging it open and threw it in a straight line. It took Kassadin in the shoulder, but did not slow him. Kassadin continued forward.

“I can handle more than this, Talon. Can you?”

Malzahar was finally back up on his feet, rushing Kassadin and jumping him from behind. He clawed at the mask, trying to tear it off, screaming wildly. Kassadin flipped him off, slamming him on his back, another angry crack as Malzahar's head connected with the ground. “Malzahar, our conversation ended years ago. Let me talk to Talon now.”

Talon leapt forward, underestimating how disoriented he was, aiming for the knife Kassadin had tossed aside. The world didn't follow normal order and it threw him much farther than he meant to go. He was trying to get back to the blade, when Kassadin appeared beside him, the folded butterfly knife held out to Talon.

“If you wanted it back, all you had to do was ask,” Face-to-face with him, Talon couldn't move. Kassadin flipped the blade open, “Just break the promise. Just say the words and it's over. Set yourself free of this nightmare,” He pressed the blade to Talon's face. “I won't ask again.”

But Malzahar was standing again, and there was something different this time; his eyes were entirely washed out, aglow and shining bright against his features.

“Kassadin.”

Kassadin turned, surprised. He didn't get a chance to speak as a voidling emerged from the ground beside him. It made a high-pitched noise and attacked Kassadin. By instinct, he slammed the knife in his hand into the creature. The creature screamed, but still progressed; Kassadin's sword appeared around his arm.

Talon took his opportunity and ran, grabbing the other blade as Kassadin fought. He would have run to Malzahar, but he didn't look like his Malzahar any longer, his eyes like blue fires. The pause in his steps was his biggest mistake. Kassadin stabbed through his shoulder, Talon gasping in shock; he couldn't even scream.

“Last chance.”

The void opened below their feet and Talon found himself falling with Kassadin. His screams were warped by his mask, but he could hear his anger. Talon felt the prick of the void at his own mind this time, horrified by the understanding of where he was. It washed him over so quick, he felt he was blacking out.

When he came to, Kassadin and Malzahar were going at it again. Talon was trapped in the portal Malzahar had opened. But something felt different.

“Malzahar,” He opened his mouth to speak and was horrified at how his voice sounded to his own ears. Looking at his hands, he could see the start of little blue ruins crawl underneath his skin. Terror overtook him, “Malzahar! Malzahar!” He was screaming, trying to get out of where he was.

“Just break the promise, Talon,” Kassadin was shouting in reply, Malzahar summoning voidling after voidling to kill his opponent.

Emotions roared through him, his mind spinning. “It's our choice! We have the right to choose! If I want to love Malzahar, it's fine. No one should be forced to do anything... No one...” His eyes were burning. He was so angry; angry at Talon of the other world and the Kassadin who had taken it upon himself to hunt him. “You shouldn't be allowed to interfere! No one should!”

Malzahar was looking to him, face a mask of devastation. “Talon,” He mouthed, though Talon could not hear the words.

“We should always have the right to choose and you should never be allowed to interfere in our decisions, Kassadin!” The coil of promise in his stomach was far stronger than before; the void was taking him over as payment.

The purple shattered around him, a small purple blade in his hand, not one he had brought with him. He threw it at Kassadin, landing once again in his shoulder, but the world around them was already shattering. Talon fell to the tile floor of the bathroom, followed by Malzahar and Kassadin (of this reality) moments later.

Malzahar was the only one conscious when the paramedics arrived, and Talon would never be a hundred percent certain what lie got told. But no one was arrested, even though Kassadin had three separate stab wounds and Malzahar a broke arm and fractured rib. Talon's stab wound luckily didn't puncture anything, though sometimes he had strange headaches. All of his blades were lost to the void, so at least no one could accuse him of being the perpetrator.

As far as Talon understood, they blamed some man who attacked them in the bathroom. It was the flimsiest excuse Talon had ever heard, but Malzahar must have been magic with words as well, since people believed it. Kassadin didn't press charges or anything, unable to remember anything of the day except when they had woken up to go to the movie. Talon found it a relief that it at least wasn't his fault when he and Cassiopeia eventually broke up.

Malzahar however, was a different story. His eyes, while evidently the same to everyone else, had changed to Talon. He could see the void's call through them; now they seemed to glow all the time. Malzahar was also very sad.

“How will they find you without the promise?”

“If it's meant to be in those realities, they'll find me. Don't worry,” Talon held his uninjured arm out, inviting Malzahar to come to him in the hospital bed. Malzahar did, slowly, his bound arm a hindrance to letting them hold one another too close.

“The void is loud,” Malzahar whispered. “But it's like I'm actually here. I can tune it out easier than I could with the other realities.” He held out a hand, a small portal forming, a tiny voidling crawling forth. “Of course, this is all I can do otherwise. He just wanders around then vanishes.”

Talon sighed, and pushed the sleeves of his hospital gown up, revealing the blue symbols crawling underneath his skin. Malzahar's eyes widened, his lips parted slightly, but he looked directly at Talon.

“No one else will be able to see them,” He traced a finger around one of them. “I didn't realize that... That you would fall... I never meant for you to even go with me to the void...”

“It'll be okay,” Talon covered his arms once more, hugging Malzahar close. “It's the price I paid to keep us safe.”

“I love you, Talon,” It was phrased as a question, hesitation breaking his voice.

“I love you too, Malzahar,” Talon expressed no doubt. He knew his mind was his own and that insurance now existed for every reality as well. What they did with their choices was their own right. And this choice was his; he kissed Malzahar. This was what he wanted.


	25. Frozen Yogurt - Epilogue

            “Talon-” Malzahar whined, throwing himself into the bed. “You promised-” His voice lilted like a spoiled child.

            “For fuck's sake, Malzahar. We can go after I finish this assignment,” He was seated in the bed, laptop on his knees, trying to work out a programming assignment.

            A tiny voidling crawled across his abdomen. “Malzahar,” He growled. “Knock it off.”

            “You promised!” Malzahar shouted now. Talon slammed his laptop closed in fury.

            “How old are you?” He yelled in reply.

            “Twenty!” Malzahar answered pleasantly, realizing he was going to get his way. Talon huffed, tugging on his jacket, and grabbed his keys.

            “Come on then.”

            “Yay!” Malzahar squealed, hugging Talon from behind. Talon just kept walking, Malzahar moving his legs at the same pace, hands still locked around his waist.

            No one was at the dorms on the weekend anyway. The frozen yogurt shop knew them by name at this point.

            “You broke him down so quickly this time, Malzahar!” The girl behind the counter cooed.

            “Sure did!” Malzahar beamed in reply. The woman swooned, making Talon glare. He couldn't really complain too much; she always gave them a discount.

            As Malzahar ate his yogurt, he hummed to himself.

            “Thank you, Talon,” Malzahar said, eyes gleaming, sucking the spoon hard before sliding it out of his mouth.

            Talon swallowed; Malzahar was always like this. He loved knowing he could get Talon worked up.

            Especially in public.

            Malzahar picked up one of his maraschino cherries and put the whole thing in his mouth. A few moments later, he pulled the stem forth, a knot in it now.

            “You're not eating yours,” He pointed out, as he placed the stem on the table.

            Talon ate the small amount he'd gotten, not even that big a fan of the cold dessert.

            “Let me thank you for treating me when we get back,” Malzahar whispered, eyes glowing that blue tint they now possessed.

            Talon drove them back as fast as he felt safe.

            Clothing was flying off as the door shut, the lock automatic. Malzahar traced the runes that ran under Talon's arms. They still surprised him sometimes, like a tattoo he wasn't used to yet.

            “You were never meant to fall...” Malzahar trailed off, eyes far away.

            “I'm fine,” Talon whispered in reply, gripping Malzahar's wrist and bringing his hand up to his lips for a kiss. “I want to choose you. Don't you want to choose me?”

            “Yes,” Malzahar responded, but Talon knew it for the lie it was. In many ways, Talon knew that Malzahar would always love him as a default. He had begun to accept this.

            Talon loved Malzahar for what made him Malzahar. This warped, brilliant, often childish man in front of him.

            Desire burnt through him, the runes shifting under his skin. They both owed allegiance to the void now, though they could not return.

            The stone from Marcus has been lost to the void. Besides, there was nothing to use as a catalyst now anyway.

            “See? Now you fall into weird stupors too,” Malzahar was pouting in front of him, arms crossed. “How am I to thank you properly if you aren't paying attention to me?”

            Talon laughed, so Malzahar kissed him pushing him into the bed. They kissed and tussled, bodies rubbing against one another. Malzahar won the match, pinning Talon below him.

            “Let me take you...” He whispered against his ear.

            “It's my turn,” Talon protested.

            “How about I fuck you so hard, you'll take me to froyo to thank me after.”

            Talon pushed Malzahar back, “I dare you to convince me you need more sweets by fucking me.”

            Malzahar giggled like an excited child, biting his lip to contain his mirth. That purple scarf was off that shelf beside his bed in a flash, securing his wrists to the headboard. Malzahar flipped him onto his stomach, running his hands up and down his sides.

            When lips met his shoulder, followed by teeth, Talon moaned into the pain. In many ways, they'd had to relearn each other, Malzahar's free pass having expired.

            Talon honestly felt the sex had improved, if that was even possible.

            Not sure when he had prepared himself, Talon felt a slick penis against his entrance. The hickey finished now, Malzahar had sat back. He poured lube on Talon, the cold causing him to gasp. He swirled a finger around his anus, before delving inside.

            His accuracy remained though, pressing his prostate without searching. Talon had only finished his groan when the finger left and Malzahar's dick pushed inside.

            Then he felt Malzahar press himself against his back, free hand gripping his dick. Thrusts and strokes timed together Talon moaned aloud.

            But he knew this for the game it was.

            “Y-you said you'd f-fuck me so hard, I-”

            Malzahar stuck a finger into his mouth. “Show some patience, Talon.” Teeth brushed his vertebrae, Malzahar leaving another mark.  

            Talon sucked his finger, enjoying the growl of pleasure from Malzahar behind him. Suddenly, Malzahar removed his hand pressing him face down into the sheets. The change in angle meant Malzahar could continually rub his prostate, instead of hitting it only on in-thrusts.

            Talon shouted, so Malzahar increased his pace with his hips and hand. He was breathing hard, but Talon was panting below him.

            “Let me hear your pleasure, Talon.” His hand twisted Talon's nipple harshly.

            “Unh-” Talon moaned feeling his orgasm coming. Suddenly Malzahar shifted and Talon felt he was going blind in pleasure. He could feel his orgasm building.   

            “M-Malzahar-” His voice cut off as he came, ejaculate surging forth. Malzahar pumped his dick until he was entirely spent. A few more quick thrusts and he too came, crying Talon's name as he climaxed.

            Malzahar untied him with his clean hand, cleaning off Talon's cum from his hand.

            “Will I get froyo again tomorrow?” He asked drawing his fingers from his mouth slowly.

            Talon laid there, afterglow still riding his body.

            “Yes. If I get to top you tomorrow.”

            “Certainly, Talon,” Malzahar smiled, lying beside him. He curled up to him, toying with his hair.

            “I love you,” Talon whispered.

            Malzahar looked him in the eye expression somewhat sad. “I love you too, Talon,” He whispered. “Always. Forever.”

            Talon hugged him in return. He fell asleep to Malzahar tracing the symbols that ran his arms. It had become another of Malzahar's habits, so Talon never corrected him.

            But sometimes at night, Malzahar still got up and wrote in his notebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy... So when I'm bored and away from the computer, I often handwrite fanfiction. In general, I give this to a friend and never think about the story again. But after this story concluded, I gave a friend this particular chapter and she was fairly adamant it be in the actual story. So much so she typed it up for all to share. Hope you'll appreciate the addition :)


End file.
